Hasta siempre, Adiós mi corazón
by Blueberry Springer
Summary: Un divorcio sume al mangaka Katsuki Yuuri en una profunda depresión. Otabek está perdido en un amor prohibido. Ambos corazones rotos se unen en una inquebrantable amistad que los ayudará a sanar las heridas del pasado y pensar en el futuro. Yuuri decide recuperar su matrimonio con Viktor y Otabek, olvidar definitivamente a Yuri, la pareja de su mejor amigo JJ Leroy.[FINAL FELIZ]
1. Los hombres sabios dicen

**¡Hola gente! Los invito a leer mi primera incursión al cloro puro y duro. Mis otras historias (que pueden leer por aquí) se caracterizan por ser más comedia y esta es, por decir, la primera vez que escribo algo alejado de ese estilo. Espero que les guste. De antemano mis disculpas si de casualidad unos ninjas picaron cebollas cerca de sus ojos, o si picaron muy pocas.**

 **Les garantizo un final feliz, siempre estuvo en mis planes escribirlo así. Por mientras habrá hipoclorito de sodio.**

 **Se despide atentamente...**

 **Sadberry Springer.**

* * *

La inmensidad del mar lo aterraba tanto como lo atraía. La brisa marina jugaba traviesa entre sus largos mechones de negro cabello sin peinar, agitaba sus ropas anunciado su presencia, colándose en su piel a la que le daba suaves caricias con aroma a sal. Pero él hace tiempo ya perdió la sensibilidad antes esas pequeñas cosas que antes lo maravillaban. Ignoró a la brisa, mas no pudo soslayar al mar que clamaba por él con la voz de su amado y fue a su encuentro.

Perdió sensibilidad ante esa enorme cosa que era el mar y sus aguas que lo acogían con un cariño violento. Ellas ignoraban que él habia perdido la facultad de sentir las cosas pequeñas y las cosas enormes, que a medida que él se fundía con ellas, estaba olvidando lo que era respirar.

Pero hace tiempo eso dejó de ser importante.

* * *

 **Otabek**

Vine a ahogar mis penas en compañía del océano, un mudo testigo, mi único confidente de está venenosa pena que mi alma apenas puede albergar en sus confines. No puedo acallarla más, este sufrimiento pugna por salir, exige ser exteriorizado, tener presencia en el mundo, pero no tengo a nadie que pueda acoger este grito de agonía de mi pobre y lastimada alma.

Con mi botella de ron barato envuelto en una bolsa de papel, me dispongo a sentarme en la arena, dispuesto a tener esta necesaria confidencia con el mar, al que le podré contar esto que me tiene mal. Elegí esta playa precisamente porque se caracteriza por no tener mucha afluencia de publico ya que no es apta para el baño. Aunque no faltan los idiotas pasan por alto la prohibición e incursionan de todos modos en el mar. Como prueba de que tengo razón, ni alcance a dar un sorbo a mi botella y ya el primer idiota de la tarde está internandose en e...

¡Mierda, no!

Corro desesperado hacia esa persona que parece ignorar el caracter celoso de las olas, que lo cubrieron como un manto, quiza pretendiendo hacerle olvidar que él es una criatura de la tierra. ¿No sabrá acaso, que lo que el mar recoge, no lo suelta jamás?

Ya no queda más tiempo. Me saco mis zapatillas para ir a reclamar a mi congénere, por muy idiota que este sea.

¡Uf, el agua está heladisima!

* * *

Otabek no acertaba a explicar que hacía en un hospital velando a un desconocido al que acababa de salvar de un ahogamiento seguro. Tampoco podía explicarse porque lo salvó en primer lugar, arriesgando su propio pellejo. Quizá la parte más irracional de su mente guardaba la esperanza de que el mar se lo llevara tambien a él. Se sacudió la cabeza para borrar ese fugaz y perturbador pensamiento y buscó otra cosa en que pensar, algo menos sombrío. Pero mirar la cama del enfermo no le ayudaba mucho, así que abandonando la silla en la que estaba sentado, se acercó a la ventana para buscar en el paisaje elementos que lo pudieran distraer.

Era inútil. Su mente , caprichosa y voluntariosa, se obstinaba en volver una y otra vez en ese doloroso recuerdo que lo impulsó a buscar refugio a un lugar remoto para ir a una solitaria playa en donde podría beber ron barato envuelto en una bolsa de papel sin que lo incordiaran, suplicando que el alcohol fuera un disolvente potente de sus memorias tristes...

 _-Beka, eres mi mejor amigo, por eso eres el indicado. Solo tú tienes el talento para hacerlo -suplicaba JJ mirando al serio Otabek con ojos de cachorro abandonado._

 _-Leroy, ¿No te parece suficiente que sea tu padrino de bodas? Estas pidiendome mucho._

 _-No más de lo que puedes dar, Beka. ¿Acaso no cantabas en algunos eventos ?_

 _-Ya te dije que lo dejé, quiero concentrarme en buscar trabajo en lo que estudié. Estoy esperando que me llamen algunas editoriales._

 _-¿No puedes hacer una excepción por tu mejor amigo que se casa en tres días más? Tu voz es perfecta bro ¿Cierto, amor?- preguntó JJ a un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes._

 _-No encontraremos ni en un millón de años a alguien que cante la mitad de bien que tú, Otabek. Pocos pueden cantar una versión decente de Can´t help falling in love, de Elvis. Si no quieres hacerlo, me conformare con el trillado vals._

 _-¿Quieres que la cante para ti, Yura? -pregunto Otabek, mirando fijamente al que mencionó como Yura, dando a entender que se sometería a su voluntad._

 _-Si, Beka. Canta para mi... por favor - dijo esto último muy bajito para que solo lo escuchara el aludido._

 _-Bien, Lo haré solo porque son mis amigos y porque es su boda._

 _-¡Lo sabía! you´re da best, DJ Beka- exclamó JJ, triunfante._

"Imbecil, mil veces imbecil, ¿por que mierda aceptaste? ¿Tan masoquista eres?" se reprochaba Otabek, mientras miraba la ventana del hospital. No quería recordar lo siguiente, pero su mente ya se gobernaba sola. No tenía ni su ron ni sus cigarros para poder contender el dolor sordo que amenazaba con venir.

 _-Yura no te cases, te lo suplico._

 _-¡No puedes estar pidiendome esto! ¡En media hora más me caso con TU mejor amigo! -le reprochó Yura._

 _-No podemos ignorar por mas tiempo esto que nos ocurre cuando estamos juntos, cuando nuestras manos se rozan... Yo te amo Yuri Plisetsky más de lo que puedo comprender... te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi amistad con Jean por estar a tu lado-_

 _-¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Como eres capaz de estar haciendole esto a Jean?_

 _-Soy capaz porque tengo la certeza de que me correspondes -afirmó muy seguro de sí.-puedes negarmelo si quieres, pero nuestros cuerpos no mienten. Tu no te entregarías a alguien a quien no amases... y esa noche que pasamos juntos es la prueba de lo que te estoy diciendo._

 _\- Eso no prueba nada. Lo siento, pero mi boda sigue en pie. Me casaré con JJ._

 _\- ¿Aunque me ames a mi en vez de a él? - preguntó con un temblor en su voz._

 _Yuri, sin poder sostener la inquisitiva mirada de Otabek, agachó la cabeza y respondió:_

 _-Si, aunque te ame como lo hago ahora, no estoy dispuesto a tranzar la felicidad de Jean ni tirar por la borda años de noviazgo._

 _-¿es tu última palabra?_

 _-Si- respondió bajito._

 _Bruscamente Otabek abandonó la estancia, dejando solo a un Yuri, que cayendo de rodillas lloraba amargamente por dejar partir al amor de su vida._

Si tan solo Otabek tuviera la certeza de que Yuri amaba a JJ y era feliz a su lado, podría haberse resignado y este dolor que oprimía su pecho hubiera remitido con el contar de los meses. Pero ese no era el caso. Yura lo amaba con locura y aun asi se casó con otro, inmolando en el altar a su corazón que se aceleraba con las caricias de Otabek, con sus promesas de amor. Y eso no lo podia soportar. No podía soportar aquel sacrificio que separó a dos seres que se amaban con sinceridad.

 _-Como padrino obsequiaré a los recién casados con un tema de Elvis Presley -anunció Otabek micrófono en mano-Sé, como mejor amigo que adoran esta cancion y que era un sueño mucho tiempo anhelado el que fuera cantado "Can´t help falling in love". Hace años decidimos que quien primero se casara tendría el privilegio de que la tocaran en su propia boda. Y bueno, ya saben quien de los dos ganó -el publico rió y Otabek les dedico una sonrisa de complicidad, pero esa alegría no llegaba a sus ojos, opacos._

 _Comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes y comenzó a cantar..._

 _Wise men say (los hombres sabios dicen que )... only fools rush in (solo los tontos se apresuran) but I can´t help falling in love with you (pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)... Shall I stay (¿debería quedarme?) would be a sin (¿sería un pecado?)... If I can´t help falling in love with you (si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)..._

 _... Like a river flows surely to the sea (como un río que fluye siempre al mar) Darling so it goes (Querido, asi es) some things are meant to be (algunas cosas están destinadas a ser)... take my hand (toma mi mano)..._

-Take my whole life too (toma mi vida entera también)... for I can´t help, falling in love with you...

Sin darse cuenta estaba cantando esa estrofa en voz alta a la ventana y en esa sala del hospital, imprimiéndole en esas letras todo el dolor que lo estaba pudriendo por dentro, tal como aquella vez en el matrimonio de su amigo JJ. Y como esa vez, también aderezaba esa canción con mudas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro como riachuelos transparentes.

Pero esta vez no estaba llorando solo.

Un sollozo apartó su atención de la ventana, para fijarse en el hombre que rescató hace pocas horas de las fauces del mar.

El joven de cabellos negros estaba incorporado en su cama, mirando hacia la nada con unos ojos donde el brillo de la esperanza cesó de existir hace tiempo ya. Pero esos ojos sin vida expulsaban torrentes de lágrimas sin control. Era la unica prueba de que ese rostro inexpresivo aun albergaba emociones.

-Asi conocí a Viktor -murmuró con una voz ronca por el desuso.

* * *

 **Otabek**

Volteo rápidamente mi rostro para secar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que haya quedado. ¡Que patético dejarme llevar por ese recuerdo! No puedo culparme: adoro esa canción porque era la favorita de mi madre. Me animaba a que la cantase para ella y así lo hice hasta el día que no pudo tomarme nunca más mi mano, ni la de nadie. Decía que tenía una bonita voz y que no aguantaba las ganas de escucharme cantarla con mi voz definitiva de adulto. Tuvo que conformarse con oírla con mi temblorosa voz de niño, postrada en el hospital y antes de dejar este mundo con una sonrisa. Sonrisa por escuchar su canción favorita en los labios de su hijito al que amaba y al que tenia que dejar desamparado por caprichos del destino.

Pero ahora no puedo evitar asociarla con el horrible recuerdo de la boda de Yuri. No obstante sigo amando esa canción, como también sigo amando a mi Yura.

¡Cómo me gusta zaherirme con los recuerdos más tristes de mi pobre existencia! Tengo un problema, eso está claro.

Ya borrada la evidencia de mi flaqueza en mi rostro, examino el del hombre al que rescaté. No lo había notado antes... ese cabello largo y negro... el nombre de Viktor...

Algo hizo click en mi mente.

No me la creo.

Acabo de salvarle el pellejo al mismísimo Katsuki Yuuri.

* * *

Otabek Altin -tal era su nombre completo - estaba sentado en la sala de espera, tras dar aviso a los médicos que su paciente había recuperado la conciencia. No les comentó que de algún modo su canto tuvo que ver con aquel despertar. Dejó que ellos lo revisaran a gusto, diagnosticaran, especularan sobre el origen de sus profusas lágrimas, recetaran paracetamol o lo que sea que hagan los médicos.

Con su teléfono móvil indagaba sobre Katsuki en los portales de noticias. Las referencias más recientes (de hace seis meses) relataban que su famoso manga entraba en un hiatus indefinido por motivos de salud. Pero eso Otabek lo sabía, como buen seguidor de dicha obra que era...

 _-Beka, malas malisimas noticias -dijo Yuri afligido, tomando asiento en la silla de al frente y ordenando un frappuchino. -Te querrás matar como ahora yo quiero hacerlo, es que no puedo creerlo, esto me sobrepasa en todos los sentidos, Beka._

 _-Pero dime que es eso malo malísmo. Si te está afectando y me puede afectar a mi, debo saberlo - le dijo en tono grave._

 _-Nuestro manga favorito, Hanaseru ni soba ni ite, entró en un hiatus indefinido. Lo de HunterxHunter es moco de pavo en comparación._

 _-¡No me digas! ¿Pero porqué?_

 _-Problemas de salud del mangaka dicen las fuentes oficiales, pero se especula que más tuvo que ver su divorcio en todo esto que otra cosa . O por lo menos es lo que afirma JJ. Pero el no tiene mayor información, ya sabes su área es política aunque me prometió que le preguntaría a su colega de farándula..._

Otabek se burlaba de si mismo. Ni siquiera en algo tan prosaico como navegar en internet podía evitar recordar sus momentos con Yuri, aun los más pequeños e insignificantes recuerdos como aquel cuando se enteró que el manga que ambos seguían entró en hiatus. Su cabeza no tenía remedio. Sacar de su vida y desterrarlo de sus memorias no era tarea para nada fácil.

Decidió reanudar la búsqueda de noticias, pero esta vez escribiendo el nombre del que había sido esposo de su mangaka favorito.

Resultados recientes para Viktor Nikiforov: "Nueva conquista del ruso. La vida le ha vuelto a sonreír tras dolorosa ruptura matrimonial con famoso mangaka". El articulo mostraba unas imágenes del ruso con el que parecía ser un famoso actor suizo o sueco, no recordaba la nacionalidad, muy felices paseando por esos lugares donde la gente rica y famosa disfruta sus vacaciones. El articulo se refería después de forma breve al fracaso matrimonial de Viktor, el tiempo de duelo que pasó ("Oh si, debió sufrir taanto", pensaba Otabek) y como esa "hermosa" sonrisa de corazón volvió a la vida gracias a ese nuevo idilio...

Otabek temblaba de indignación , su mano parecía querer aplastar como a una lata su teléfono móvil. Sin embargo no dejaba de buscar. Todos los portales de noticias hablaban de lo mismo, de la nueva felicidad del periodista y escritor tras su divorcio. ¡Cómo le hervía la sangre de la rabia que sentía! Ahora podía entender muchas cosas, podía entender con mucha propiedad porque él mismo estaba sufriendo cuando otros eran felices. Sentía unos deseos de azotar el teléfono contra el piso, pero en ese preciso momento fue detenido por una voz femenina:

-¿Usted es el señor Altin?

-El mismo ¿Qué se le ofrece? -respondió educadamente a la mujer de rasgos asiáticos que preguntó por él.

Ella en respuesta lo abrazó con mucho sentimiento.

-Gracias, gracias por salvar y cuidar de mi hermano -dijo la mujer, entre hipidos. Con la emoción se había largado a llorar en brazos del desconocido salvador de su adorado hermano menor.

-No podría haber hecho otra cosa, señorita Katsuki, lo prometo.

-Por favor no infravalore lo que ha hecho señor Altin - respondió la señorita Katsuki, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. - Usted rescató una vida arriesgando la suya propia, salvó la vida de mi hermano...

-Más bien arruiné su muerte - dijo sombríamente Otabek Altin.

* * *

Inyecciones... pastillas...parecía que la única forma que los demás podían lidiar con el estropajo de persona que ahora era él, era sedandolo. Como si eso pudiera borrar todo el dolor que llevaba consigo, dolor que ya era parte de si mismo a tal punto que ya no podía distinguirlo de su persona, como si formara parte de su ADN.

Habían días en los que él podía mantener a raya al Dolor (si, con mayúsculas), cuando los medicamentos eran lo suficientemente potentes para hacerle olvidar de que era un ser con la capacidad de sentir... si... esos días eran los mejores.

En otros días no tenía tanta suerte. El Dolor se dejaba caer sobre él con toda su fuerza, vengándose por aquellos momentos en los que pudo alejarlo. Siempre el Dolor terminaba ganando y ahora reinaba en su corazón, atormentándolo día y noche. Perdió la capacidad para dibujar y para soñar, de sonreír e imaginar. Ya no hallaba el placer de antaño por su trabajo, ni por su platillo favorito, el katsudon.

Se sentía cada vez más ajeno a este mundo, donde las personas a pesar de sus dolores particulares que los aquejaban, seguían luchando contra sus demonios día tras día, sin treguas.

Él ya se había rendido hace rato.

Y fue hacia el mar para acallar al Dolor de la única manera que creía posible.

Inútil. No lo logró.

Una hermosa voz de barítono entonando la melodía de su primer amor lo trajo de vuelta al mundo que por propia decisión había querido abandonar para siempre, buscando con eso hundir al Dolor en el mar.

¿Era acaso esa voz una nueva venganza del Dolor que pretendía enrostrarle su fracaso? Cada estrofa que la voz cantaba lo hería de forma particular, invocando al pasado, un mundo alterno dónde él había conocido a la Felicidad, que fue su compañera constante hasta que de un día para otro, sin mediar aviso, lo abandonó.

"¡Por qué no se calla! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando! ¡No quiero recordar que alguna vez fui feliz! ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO PUEDO!" suplicaba en vano. Su garganta no emitía sonido alguno. Pero el cuerpo logró hacer llegar el mensaje a través del llanto.

Esa voz se le hacía odiosa, la maldecía por traer recuerdos dichosos que no podría volver a tener jamás.

El odio no le duró mucho tras ver el rostro dueño de la voz. Lloraba, lloraba a la par que cantaba.

¿Cómo podía odiarlo, si cada palabra que cantaba denotaba que también tenía por compañero al Dolor?

-Así conocí a Viktor - pudo decir al fin.

* * *

 _Katsuki Yuuri odiaba la impuntualidad. Ya llevaba cuatro vasos de agua y tres bocetos y el maldito periodista seguía sin aparecer en el maldito café donde acordaron, mejor dicho su editor y el periodista acordaron, para reunirse con motivo de una entrevista exclusiva._

 _"¡Es el colmo! El más interesado es él y tiene el descaro de retrasarse. Si no aparece en cinco minutos más, me largo de aquí. Ya voy atrasado en el borrador, no me puedo permitir perder más tiempo"_

 _Se cumplieron los cinco minutos. Para no irse con las manos vacías pidió un café expresso para llevar y una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos se largó lo más rápido posible. Pero no faltó el menso (de esos que tienen la gracia de aparecer cuan mas apurado estés) que se le atravesó en su camino a la salida y no pudo evitar colisionar con él con todo y café._

 _-¡Auch, quema! -exclamó el menso. Un menso muy atractivo, cabe decir. Sus ojos miopes pudieron corroborarlo._

 _"Más encima guapo, el desgraciado" pensaba el japonés, sintiendo que la ira por perder su café iba disminuyendo ante la contemplación de tan hermoso rostro._

 _-Perdoneme, fue sin querer, estoy bastante apurado,¿sabe? tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y ya he perdido mucho tiempo y ..._

 _-¿Es usted el señor Katsuki?_

 _"No me diga que es un fan. ¡Lo que me faltaba!"_

 _-Emm... a veces._

 _El hombre alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto ante "ingeniosa" respuesta._

 _\- Soy Viktor, el periodista._

 _"Vaya, además de menso, impuntual y guapo. Un momento, ¿dije guapo?_

 _-Llega tarde, señor Viktor. Yo me voy, ya mucho lo esperé. - hizo ademán de largarse._

 _-Hey, esperese, por lo menos pagueme la camisa y la visita al medico ¿No lo cree? -exigió, señalando la enorme mancha marrón en su camisa blanca._

 _Yuuri recapacitó. Si se indisponía con el periodista, seguramente este escribiría pestes de él y eso no sería bueno para su promisoria carrera de mangaka. ¿Quien leería algo dibujado por un tipo desconsiderado?_

 _-Acompáñeme._

 _Como deseó nunca haber dicho eso._

* * *

-¿Ccómo? -preguntó Katsuki Mari ante la afirmación de Otabek Altin. -¿Cómo es eso que le arruinó la muerte? - nuevas lágrimas acompañaron a esta pregunta.

-¿Le parece si vamos a la cafeteria y lo conversamos? -propuso Otabek. Sentía la urgente necesidad de comunicar sus sospechas a alguien que fuera cercano a Katsuki Yuuri, para evitar que una nueva tragedia se diera a lugar.

Con su perspicacia habitual, se dio perfecta cuenta que el mangaka pretendía entregar su ultimo aliento vital al codicioso mar.

* * *

 _¿Cómo las cosas pudieron terminar así, con él sobre las piernas del descarado periodista, con toda la lengua de éste metida en su boca mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos con lujuria?_

 _Ya estaba perdiendo el aliento por culpa de ese candente beso. Cuando el descarado y menso periodista decidió que era buena idea devorar su cuello, aprovechó la ocasión de detener esta sensual locura._

 _-Hey..¡Ah, ah! ¿Ah, acostumbras a besuquearte con todos tus entrevistados?_

 _-mmm solo con los seductores natos como tú. -respondió sin dejar de mordisquear su cuello y apretandole una nalga._

 _Sobresaltado, Yuuri se levantó._

 _-No hice nada. Solo quería enmendar mi torpeza._

 _-Me derramas café encima, me llevas a tu departamento de soltero, me sacas la camisa..._

 _-¡era para lavarla!_

 _-...y toqueteas mi abdomen, ¿como quieres que no crea que estabas seduciendome?_

 _-¡Lo está malinterpretando todo! Solo estaba curando su quemadura, no es mi intención ... acostarme con usted._

 _-Esa forma de "curar" mi quemadura decía otra cosa. Uf, no quiero ni imaginar cuando quieras toquetearme en serio, te follaría aquí mismo y sin condón._

 _A Yuuri se le subieron los colores violentamente. "¡Además de descarado, pervertido!", pensaba horrorizado el pudoroso japonés, reprochándose por llevarse a semejante ser calenturiento a su departamento._

 _-¡Oiga, no se pase! Usted... usted ¡tiene la mente sucia! ¿Le falta la vitamina P, acaso?_

 _Lo dijo. Creyó que eso solo había quedado entre su mente y él. Pero no. Lo dijo._

 _El hombre descarado y pervertido sonrió._

 _-Creo que a otro le hace falta la vitamina P. Para su fortuna tengo la inyección lista para aplicar - respondió agarrandose la entrepierna sugerentemente._

 _-¡Suficiente, me largo!_

 _-Señor Katsuki, no puede. Usted vive aquí. - señaló el hombre divertido ante el azorochamiento del nipón._

 _-Bueno, entonces lo ignoraré en lo que su estancia dure aquí- dicho esto, se largó al cuarto del lavado pisando fuerte para demostrar su indignación ante palabras de grueso calibre del hombre de largos cabellos grises._

 _Pero un minuto solo con el sonido de la lavadora lo estaba aburriendo mortalmente. Creía que solo los aficionados al género dubstep podrían soportar ese ruido más tiempo. Así que volvió al living para encender la radio y amenizar la espera._

 _Elvis y su Can´t Help Falling in love hicieron acto de presencia en el departamento. Quiso cambiar inmediatamente la música (lejos de sí estaba establecer un clima romántico con el pervertido aquel), pero unos brazos que rodearon su cintura se lo impidieron._

 _-¡Oh, señor Katsuki! Está canción es perfecta para el comienzo de nuestra historia de amor... - le susurró mientras lo mecía como al ritmo de un vals._

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡No llevaban ni cinco minutos de conocerse! ¿El periodista sería de esos sujetos a los que les dices hola y con solo eso ya tienen material para imaginarse hasta la boda?_

 _-¿Sabe por qué es perfecta? Porque refleja lo que sentí al verlo en ese café todo emputecido, bebiendo cuatro vasos de agua y dibujando como tres bocetos._

 _¿Qué? ¿El descarado habia llegado antes y lo hizo hacer esperar a propósito solo para verlo enojado? ¿que clase de mente enferma era? Eso se preguntaba el desconcertado Yuuri. Aun asi, la curiosidad lo llevó a preguntar:_

 _-¿Qué, qué sintió?_

 _-Que no podía evitar enamorarme de ti._

 _Y aquello fue el principio de su historia con Viktor, su actual ex- esposo._

* * *

-No sabemos a ciencia cierta que gatilló la separación de mi hermano y su ex-marido -dijo Mari, mirando pensativamente al vaso de té que agarraba con ambas manos, aprovechando el calor que despedía para calentárselas.

Otabek se dio cuenta de inmediato que la mujer evitaba deliberadamente pronunciar el nombre de Viktor.

-Un día se largó con todas sus cosas, dejando solo una nota de despedida. - contó, haciendo una mueca de desprecio en la palabra nota - desde alli que no hemos vuelto a saber más de él.

Altin se moría de ganas de saber que decía aquella nota, pero contuvo su curiosidad. En este contexto se vería como algo muy entrometido de su parte, él todo un extraño.

-Mi hermano se desmoronó por completo, no volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Y dudo mucho que vuelva a serlo- dicho eso sus ojos volvieron a empañarse con renovadas lagrimas de dolor filial -Cada mañana mamá y yo nos despertamos con el constante temor... de hallarlo muerto - unas gotas cristalinas perturbaron la superficie liquida del té a medio tomar. La gotas pronto se convirtieron en un torrente de dolor puro.

Otabek Altin dejó que Mari llorara todo lo que quisiera, ya que intuía que se había guardado todas aquellas cosas para si misma, sin comunicárselas a nadie. Adoptó una coraza fuerte para proteger a su hermano, y como tal no se permitía mostrar debilidad ni grieta alguna.

-No entiendo... antes no... hace meses que no salía de casa... es su primer intento serio de suicidio... ¡No nos dimos cuenta! ¡Casi lo perdemos y si siguen las cosas así lo podemos perder para siempre! ¡Por culpa de ese imbécil que se atreve a ser feliz mientras mi hermano se consume en la mierda en que lo dejó!

Sus sollozos se reanudaron con mayor potencia alimentados por la rabia que sentía hacia aquel que señalaba como responsable de la tragedia que vivía su hermano.

-Así que vio las noticias... - dijo Otabek, tras esperar que la mujer se mostrara más calmada. Le pasó una servilleta.

-Teníamos que evitar que Yuuri viera esas cosas - con la servilleta se limpió la nariz. - Como ve, no lo hicimos muy bien. Con mamá ya no sabemos que hacer para que Yuuri recupere algo de lo que fue, para que aprenda a vivir sin él... ¿Qué podemos hacer, señor Altin? ¿Cómo puedo traer de vuelta a mi hermanito?

Otabek tragó saliva. Era una responsabilidad muy grande responder esa pregunta ¿Un alma quebrantada como la suya estaba preparada para contestarla?, se cuestionaba. Tras pensar un poco, dijo finalmente:

-¿Por que no le recuerdan algo que amó en primer lugar?

Le deslizó por sobre la mesa un pequeño libro ante la mirada interrogadora de Katsuki Mari. Era el primer volumen del manga Hanaseru ni soba ni ite.

-Si logran que Yuuri vuelva a tomar el lápiz, habrán logrado recuperar algo de él. Si demuestran que aun hay cosas en este mundo por las cuales valen la pena vivir, no lo volverán a perder jamás. No será fácil, pero es una batalla que merece la pena pelear.

Dio un leve apretón a los hombros de Katsuki Mari, como queriendo trasmitir sus buenos deseos y energía para emprender la difícil tarea de hacer retornar a un muerto en vida al mundo de los vivos.

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo..._

 _El porqué se fue Viktor._

 _El despertar de un muerto._

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Espero que haya sido de su gusto esta primera historia 100% cloro que he escrito sin fines de lucro en la madrugada. Comentarios, reclamos, cebollas, recomendaciones, sugerencia de mejora son recibidos con gusto :)**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. :D**


	2. Extraño despertar -Las razones de Viktor

**Hola gente, segundo capitulo de este cóctel de hipoclorito de sodio. Es un poco más largo que el anterior, tampoco es muy sad, pero si nos enteramos de muchas más cosas de nuestros protagonistas. Espero que les guste, estaré atenta a cualquier comentario que quieran hacerme. Bueno para mi esto es un desafío (suelo escribir más comedia), por lo que me he ayudado con canciones cortavenas jajaja, si me recomiendan alguna cancion sad, con gusto la escucho :)**

 **Juro solemnemente que esto tendrá final feliz, aunque sea difícil de ver esto ahora.**

 **Bueno, ¡a leer!**

 **Disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

En medio de la noche sonaba de manera insistente el timbre del departamento 721, rompiendo el aura de quietud y silencio propias de una noche de domingo o la madrugada de un lunes. El dueño del departamento, más dormido que despierto, se levantó para poner fin al ruido infernal del timbre, que ya suscitaba reclamos por parte de los vecinos.

Acercó su ojo a la mirilla. Cinco segundos después recordó que sin sus gafas no podía distinguir un manchón de otro. Mas ese color gris era inconfundible... Abrió la puerta.

-¿Viktor? - no conocía a nadie más que llevara un largo cabello color grisáceo como su amigo ruso, quien estaba frente a él con expresión triste y una maleta a su lado y el caniche, Makkachin, al otro.

-Hey, hola Chris... ¿puedo pasar? -preguntó tímidamente la voz.

-Adelante, amigo - abrió más la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

El hombre entró con equipaje y perro. Se sentó en silencio en un cómodo sofá de cuero negro, mirando de manera atenta lo que parecía ser el diseño de la alfombra durante un tiempo que el dueño de casa consideró eterno, dada la somnolencia que lo embargaba. Pero conocía a su amigo y sus circunstancias, necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que le estaba ocurriendo y valentía para expresar en voz alta lo que lo atribulaba.

Dió un gran suspiro, lo que dejó tranquilo a Chris que ya pensaba que su amigo había mutado en una estatua.

-Lo hice, Chris. Lo dejé. Lo dejé...

¿Que dejó? ¿Las drogas? Hasta donde llegaba su conocimiento, Viktor no le hacía a esas sustancias. Al parecer su duda se reflejó en su rostro porque su amigo se vio en la necesidad de ser más preciso.

-Dejé a Yuuri, Chris. Mi matrimonio se acabó definitivamente. -se cubrió los ojos con sus manos. Chris no supo si fue su imaginación o algo producto de su falta de visión, pero le pareció que Viktor lloraba. No vio ninguna lágrima que surcara su rostro, pero el estremecimiento de su cuerpo no podía señalar otra cosa que el desahogo de una tristeza mucho tiempo contenida.

* * *

Contemplaba como el efecto Coriolis en el retrete de su casa se llevaba el cóctel de pastillas que diariamente, se suponía, debía tomar por ordenes del médico. Pero él no sabría de su propia boca, por lo menos, el destino de los medicamentos. Para su madre y hermana, Yuuri seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones de los doctores, y él no consideraba pertinente sacarlas de su error.

El baño era el único lugar vetado para ellas cuando él lo ocupaba. Después del incidente del mar, no le quitaban ojo, seguían todo sus movimientos, monitoreaban cada actividad que hacía, le restringieron el acceso al Internet y comía exclusivamente con palillos o en su defecto, con cubiertos de plástico. Estaba doblemente vigilado que un preso y así se sentía Yuuri, un preso de su propia y patética existencia, cada día más patética y cada día menos propia.

Estaba consciente que su hermana y su madre lo hacían porque no lo querían perder, pero eso no evitaba que él sintiera rechazo y pena por ellas. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta los inútiles que eran sus intentos de traer de vuelta al antiguo Yuuri? ¿No notaron acaso que este murió cuando Viktor se marchó de su vida? Lo que quedó era una simple cascara vacía, una sombra de lo que fue que la crueldad del destino no ha permitido que se reúna con su alma marchita.

Se acomodó en el kotatsu familiar a la espera del almuerzo. No lo emocionaba mucho la expectativa de consumir su platillo de sopa favorito, ya que hace tiempo que las comidas perdieron su sabor. Parecía vivir en un estado de constipación eterno. Comía más bien por inercia y para no despreciar los esfuerzos de su madre quien cocinaba con esmero y cariño.

Le llamó la atención un librillo que estaba encima del kotatsu, aparentemente olvidado. Lo examinó. Era una edición kanzenban del primer volumen de su manga. Se removió inquieto, recordando vagamente que entró en un hiatus del cual no pensaba salir. Algo similar al remordimiento se apoderó de su mente por algunos segundos. Decidió hojear el libro para borrar esa incomoda sensación.

-¡Pero que demonios! -exclamó.

Katsuki Mari acudió al instante al lado de su hermano. Era la primera vez en meses que pronunciaba algo más que monosílabos, la primera vez que imprimía algo más de emoción a sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó ansiosa.

Yuuri le pasó el manga, señalandole una página en específico.

Había algo escrito en una letra tosca, pero legible. No alcanzaba a calificar como letra de doctor.

 _"Hola, soy el tipo que se congeló las bolas por sacarte del mar y el dueño del libro que tienes en tus manos. Si estás leyendo esto, quiero que sepas que me debes tu autógrafo a modo de agradecimiento y compensación por haber perdido un smartphone (que no soportó la salinidad del agua) y mi botella de ron durante tu rescate. Contactame por este número (es de mi amiga) cuando hayas firmado, para que pueda ir a buscar mi libro con (espero) el autógrafo. Señalame el lugar y la fecha y acudiré sin falta._

 _Se despide cordialmente,_

 _Otabek, tu guardián de la bahía._

 _PD: tengo arena en partes del cuerpo donde no llega el sol (a buen entendedor, pocas palabras)_

Una nota en extremo audaz, rozando lo vulgar y que sacó colores a los rostros de los hermanos Katsuki. A Mari le costaba creer que esas palabras provenieran del puño y letra de aquel joven tan formal y serio que conoció en la clínica,le costaba asociar la desfachatez de la nota con la actitud madura de su autor. Ahora estaba molesta con el tal Otabek, ya que ella en estricto rigor fue la intermediaria de ese descarado mensaje puesto que recibió dicho libro en sus propias manos y lo trajo a casa.

Cabe decir que la molestia y los reproches que pensaba en hacerle si lo veía en persona se diluyeron al observar la reacción que provocó en su hermano. Este le quitó el libro de sus manos y con un lápiz comenzó a redactar una respuesta con toda la indignación del mundo que se expresaba en la manera en que realizaba los trazos y la forma que cargaba el lápiz, casi traspasando la otra pagina.

Entonces Mari evocó las ultimas palabras que le dirigió el señor Altin antes de marcharse: " _Si logran que Yuuri vuelva a tomar el lápiz, habrán logrado recuperar algo de él."_

Una sensación agradable anidó en su pecho. Era una diminuta semilla de esperanza que no se atrevía a alimentar debido a los fracasos anteriores pero que sin embargo tampoco se atrevía a desalojar. Era una oportunidad de traer algo de su hermano de vuelta y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

* * *

-Beka, te llaman. -avisó Mila, pasandole su teléfono al susodicho.

-¿Con quién hablo? -dijo amablemente.

- _Señor guardián de la bahía, hágame el favor de traer sus bolas congeladas a la dirección que le indicaré a continuación -_ dicta las indicaciones - _venga a las tres de la tarde de hoy a retirar su libro. Nos vemos, adiós._ \- la persona del otro lado de la linea colgó cual Peppa Pig.

Otabek devolvió el teléfono a su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mila, adivina quien tendrá un autógrafo de su mangaka favorito.

La chica lo miró sin entender que tenia que ver eso con la reciente llamada. Otabek no esperó respuesta.

-Pues ste men - dijo señalandose a si mismo - ¿Cómo la ves?

-No te veía tan alegre desde... - se interrumpió al percatarse que iba a soltar información sensible para su amigo.

-... desde la boda de Yura. -completó el joven con semblante serio -dilo sin temor Mila, no me voy a quebrar, no soy de cristal.

-Pero eres de papel, Beka. Niegamelo.

-Y el papel le gana a la piedra, y así de duro es el corazón de Yura. Estaré bien, Babicheva, lo prometo.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde que llegaste.

* * *

 **Mila.**

Cuan fue mi sorpresa al recibir hace ya casi un mes la llamada de mi amigo Beka pidiéndome asilo. Sonaba tan desesperado... no me lo dijo con palabras, pero su tono de voz pedía desesperadamente que lo ayudara a salir de donde estaba. No podía negarle mi ayuda, después de todo, durante bastante tiempo abrigué hacia él tiernos, aunque no correspondidos, sentimientos de amor.

Ya sabía que tenía la batalla perdida incluso antes de poder dar la pelea por su corazón. Tuve la mala fortuna de conocerlo cuando él estaba enamorado hasta las patas de Yuri Plisetsky y la pésima decisión de convertirme en su confidente de ese amor prohibido. Porque lo amaba, soporté ser para él en su pañuelo de lágrimas, ser esa persona a la que él pudiera confiar sus problemas, ser la depositaria de efusivos suspiros causadas por aquel quien no podía amar con entera libertad por ser la pareja de su mejor amigo.

No obstante lo anterior, le confesé mis sentimientos. Me dolía demasiado verlo sufrir por un chico que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar nada en nombre del verdadero amor que le ofrecía Beka. Cuanto hubiera dado yo por poder tener el poder de hacerlo feliz... de borrar esa mueca de tristeza que se estaba haciendo tan habitual en él a medida que era incapaz de contener ese amor que lo estaba devorando por dentro.

Obviamente fui rechazada, de una manera dulce y respetuosa, cabe decir. Amable como él mismo puede ser, dejó de hacerme confidencias que pudieran continuar lastimándome. Así, ambos tomamos una saludable distancia, sin perder el afecto y el cariño que caracterizó los primeros tiempos de nuestra amistad. No puedo dejar de decir lo bien que me hizo esto y aunque parezca extraño, pude superar sin grandes contratiempos mis sentimientos románticos hacia mi amigo. El tiempo que permanecimos separados me hizo percatarme que lo que más extrañaba de mi relación con Beka era esa linda amistad y camaradería que forjamos más que mi imaginación que me situaba en sus brazos como su pareja.

Sentí temor al principio, cuando lo esperaba en cualquier momento en mi departamento. Si, temía que al verlo, se reanudaran esos sentimientos... pero no. Su semblante abatido provocó en mi un instinto más bien filial de protegerlo, de contenerlo en esos instantes negros. Pasó el mes y hemos convivido de manera pacifica, con nuestros concursos diarios para ver quien lavaba los platos. No podía hallar un mejor roommate que mi querido Beka.

* * *

-Babicheva, me voy con Mitzi a lo de Katsuki. Guardame pizza - dijo Otabek, colocándose el casco y tomando unas llaves de la mesita de centro.

-¿Quien te dice que voy a pedir pizza?

-Mila, siempre pides pizza los jueves.

-¡Que horror! ya me volví predecible. Otro mes aquí y te aburrirás de mi, Altin.

-¿Estás loca? El día que me vaya será cuando pidas pizza con piña ¿Quién fue el idiota que pensó que era una buena idea?

-Tu mamá.

-¿Perdón?

-Que tu mamá llamó para saber como estabas. No me digas que le has dado a medio mundo mi numero -dijo Mila, con la vena de la sien hinchándose.

-Ya sabes Babicheva las circunstancias que arruinaron mi teléfono. Ya, me largo antes que se me haga tarde y pidas la pizza con piña.

-¡Y dale con eso! ¡no pediré con piña, bruto! Puedes estar tranquilo.

-Gracias -le dijo con una sincera sonrisa - que haría sin ti, Mila Babicheva.

-Probablemente estarías embriagándote con ron barato en la playa, lamentándote por Yuri.

"Komo lo zupo" pensó Otabek.

-En serio, Mila. Te rechacé y aun así me aceptas en tu hogar. Yo no podría hacer lo mismo.

\- Bueno, en ese tiempo que estuvimos separados, medité mucho acerca de nosotros y llegué a la conclusión que mis sentimientos no llegaban tan lejos al punto de preferir el amor por sobre la amistad de años, o sea, me di cuenta que valoraba mucho más la amistad que tenemos que un posible romance. Te superé, Altin, aprende a vivir con eso - dijo eso último a modo de broma.

-Uf, será difícil pero lo intentaré, todo lo vale por los infaltables jueves de pizza.

-¡Tonto! Anda antes de que te eche a patadas, por interesado. -"amenazó" Mila, sacandole la lengua como niña pequeña.

-Deséame suerte. -pidió

-La suerte es para los tontos.-replicó Mila.

-Y yo soy uno de marca mayor.

-Entonces suerte, Beka.

* * *

Otabek Altin se sentía como si estuviera frente al tribunal. Silencio que dominaba el ambiente, la gélida mirada de Katsuki que traspasaba su ser, que buscaba indicios de su persona en su aspecto exterior. Tuvo la acuciante necesidad de romper el hielo.

-Hola, Soy Otabek Altin, un gusto conocerlo, Katsuki -sensei - le tendió la mano a modo de saludo. Yuuri ni se inmutó, tampoco hizo gestos para estrechar la mano que se le ofrecía. Se dedicó a mirarlo de arriba a abajo. Alzó una ceja.

-No parece ser muy Alt...o -dijo, retractándose en la ultima palabra.

-Uy si, pedí en el registro civil que me cambiaran el apellido a uno más sincero, como Bajin, pero creyeron que me refería a Bajtin y yo dije, no señores, bajin de bajo de estatura, mejor coloquenme Otabek Minion, les dije, me echaron porque pensaban que estaba ebrio, lo cual no estaba lejano a la realidad puesto que esa misma noch...

-¿Usted siempre habla tanto? - interrumpió irritado Yuuri, cansado de tanta verborrea sin sentido.

-Solo cuando estoy nervioso.

-¿Nervioso de qué?

-Verá, la amiga con la que vivo, Babicheva, es probable que pida pizza con piña.

-¿Esta ebrio, señor Altin? -preguntó Yuuri con evidente molestia.

-¿Por que todos me preguntan lo mismo? -murmuró - No señor, nunca salgo ebrio cuando ando en Mitzi.

-¿Mitzi?

-Mitzi, mi bicicleta - respondió Otabek, señalando afuera con el brazo.

Yuuri lo miraba con mayor extrañeza. Ese sujeto era un tipo raro, hablaba cosas sin sentido... estando sobrio.

-Acabemos con esto luego. Tome - le pasó el kanzenban - revise si quedó conforme, señor Altin.

Con la emoción a flor de piel, abrió el libro en busca de su tan deseado autografo. En su lugar encontro una nota y un cheque.

" _Estimado, lamento tantas molestias que se tomó por mi causa, le prometo que recibirá las compensaciones pertinentes._

 _Le adjunto un cheque con dinero necesario para que adquiera un nuevo teléfono (para que no incordie a su amiga) y si le alcanza, también para su botella de ron. Respecto a sus bolas congeladas, poco puedo hacer al respecto que pueda mejorar esa incomoda situación. Referente a la arena que le puede haber quedado en su trasero, le sugiero que se lo limpie con las páginas de este manga si gusta. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted._

 _Se despide atentamente_

 _Katsuki Yuuri._

\- Y bien, ¿Algo que objetar? -preguntó Yuuri desafiante.

"Esta nota es más fría que el corazón de tu ex" pensó Otabek.

-¿Sabía que utilizar el "estimado"a secas denota lo poco que te importa la persona a la que te diriges? Y yo que creía en la cortesía de los japoneses...

Yuuri se puso de pie, enfadado al verse calificado de descortés injustamente.

-¿Perdón? ¿Que está tratando de decirme?

-¡No se enoje, no se enoje! Me lo merezco, mi nota tampoco fue un dechado de cortesía y decoro. No esperaba menos, no señor. -cerró el kanzenban- pero no puedo aceptar el cheque, está de más. Me conformó con el autógrafo, que es lo que pedí - le devolvió el cheque. -Entonces calabaza.

-¿Calabaza?

-Cada uno para su casa.

-Ya estoy en la mía, si es que no se ha dado cuenta, señor Altin -espetó Yuuri exasperado de las tonterías que profería ese hombre. Su hermana Mari lo había retratado de un modo diametralmente opuesto al que se mostraba de cuerpo presente.

-Entonces me voy yo. Un gusto, Katsuki sama. - se despidió haciendo una leve inclinación.

"¡Ay Beka, Beka, Beka! ¿te pagan para hacer de imbécil en casas ajenas? Más vale que vayas a cobrar tu sueldo, te lo ganaste a pulso" se reprochaba a si mismo el kazajo. Cualquiera que conociera mínimamente a Otabek podría decir de él que era un joven serio, sensato y de pocas palabras. Alguien quien ya hubiera trabado conocimiento más profundo de su persona podría añadir que era un hombre de agudo ingenio y un exquisito sentido del humor. Aquellos que lo conocían íntimamente (como Mila y JJ) sabían de un aspecto de su personalidad que se transformaba cuando el pobre kazajo se enfrentaba a situaciones incomodas o donde no tenía control. Se colocaba nervioso, sudaba más que lo normal, tartamudeaba o algo mucho peor: hablaba compulsivamente cosas incoherentes, llegando hasta la impertinencia.

Justo en un momento memorable para él (conocer a su ídolo), tenía que salir a flote ese defecto en todo su esplendor. ¡Oh si, quizás que imagen se hizo Katsuki sensei de él! No una muy halagüeña, con mucha generosidad lo tacharía de lunático, pero con mucha, mucha generosidad. ¡Bien , Beka, que impresionado lo dejaste, quizá vuelva a llamarte en los próximos cincuenta mil años!

Las lamentaciones y autorecriminaciones cesaron a causa de unos pasos apresurados detrás suyo.

-Lo acompaño a la salida para que no piense que no se lo trata con la hospitalidad debida - dijo Yuuri secamente.

Juntos caminaron hasta la verja del coqueto jardín de la propiedad. Las fragantes flores y los arbustos perfectamente podados mostraban el esmero con los que eran cuidados.

-Que le vaya bien señor Altin. Diría que fue un gusto, pero seria decir dem... -Yuuri se interrumpió cuando captó que no tenía la completa atención de su interlocutor. Este examinaba su bicicleta como si fuera la primera vez que veía una.

-¡Puta madre, me robaron los pedales!

Yuuri miraba atónito a la bicicleta y a su dueño alternamente. Lo asaltó de improviso una especie de arcada que nacía desde la boca de su estómago y viajaba velozmente a través del tracto digestivo para llegar a explotar en su cavidad bucal. Contuvo la primera oleada con dificultad, tapándose la boca. Con la segunda no tuvo mucha suerte, hizo un ruido raro, como un beatbox involuntario. Ya después no se preocupó de prevenir nada, lo que tuviera que salir, que saliera y de una buena vez. Y la tercera oleada llegó como una explosión.

-¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA! ¡JA, JA,JA,JA,JA! -el mangaka cayó de rodillas afirmandose su barriga, sin parar de reir.

¡Lo que estaba conteniendo todo este tiempo era una carcajada! la primera y genuina carcajada desde... ¡desde hace mucho! Su divorcio, como un dementor, le arrebató la risa y los motivos para ella.

Katsuki Mari dejó caer la bolsa de papel que portaba las frutas y verduras que constituirían la cena del día. Se pellizcó el brazo para comprobar que lo que tenía ante su vista no era un sueño o un producto de su imaginación.

* * *

 **Otabek.**

JJ solía decirme que yo era un idiota con suerte, que de algún modo la providencia se las arreglaba para sacarme de los más insólitos atolladeros sin que yo tuviera que mover un solo dedo. Que si tenía examen al día siguiente y no había estudiado, el profesor amanecía enfermo y esta no se realizaba, que si me quedaba dormido para ir a la escuela e iba llegando con retraso, justo aparecía un bus expreso que me dejaba a la puerta con cinco minutos de antelación, y así, entre otras situaciones. Pero la providencia se olvidó de mi lo que atañe a Yuri. No obtuve ayuda de ningún tipo.

Ya. Dejemos de pensar en cosas tristes. Esta vez la suerte pudo aplacar los malos efectos de mi errático y estúpido comportamiento anterior en la casa de Katsuki sensei, actuando como los deseos de la pata de mono. Me explico: la pata te cumple cualquier deseo que pidas, lo que quieras y lo obtienes, pero conlleva un terrible precio. Y no hablo de dinero. Por ejemplo: si pidiera un chilion de dólares, los obtendría, pero a costa de que se muriera un acaudalado tío mío que me heredara esa cantidad. O si pidiera que Yura volviera a mis brazos... ¡Ya estoy divagando!. Lo que decía, conseguí el honor de sentarme a la mesa de mi mangaka favorito a cambio de perder los pedales de Mitzi y por ende, mi medio de transporte para volver a casa. Si alguien tiene un método para andar en una bicicleta sin pedales, que me lo diga, por favor.

Excepto ese detallito, si, puedo decir que soy un idiota con suerte.

* * *

-Hermano, no has tocado tu platillo - señaló Mari.

Desde que se sentaron a cenar, Yuuri solo tuvo ojos a su croquera, aparentemente dibujando algo en ella muy concentrado e ignorando deliberadamente el humeante plato de katsudon. Cuando no miraba su cuaderno, fijaba la vista en su invitado Otabek y volvía realizar nuevos trazos. No se inmutó cuando le habló su hermana, porque cuando dibujaba caía en un estado de profunda abstracción que nada ni nadie lo podía sacar.

Su madre Hiroko lo observaba con ternura, con un brillo especial en sus ojos marrones. Su querido hijo, dibujando otra vez como en sus inicios, olvidándose, de todo a su alrededor excepto lo que ocupaba sus manos. De esos mismos croquis dio vida a su gran obra, _Hanaseru ni soba ni ite,_ en aquellos tiempos donde solo era un muchachito y vivía en el nido familiar. De algún modo, esos buenos tiempos, donde el corazón de Yuuri aun permanecía entero, estaban retornando. O eso quería pensar.

-¿A que se dedica, joven Altin? -preguntó Hiroko, muy interesada en su invitado

-Soy editor, columnista y músico a medio tiempo. Actualmente busco un empleo aquí, de editor en lo posible.

-¿No ha tenido suerte con la música? -pregunto esta vez Mari.

-Al contrario. En donde he tenido más trabajo ha sido en la música, que adoro, pero deseo hacer valer mi título que conseguí con mucho esfuerzo gracias a la música ja,ja,ja.

-Puedo preguntarle a Yuuko o a Phichit si saben algo que le pueda servir que no sea en el campo de la música, señor Altin -intervino Yuuri, sin parar de dibujar.

-Espero que no sea mucha molestia, Katsuki -sensei.

-No cuesta nada. Mmm, huele bien. -dejando de lado su croquera, tomó los palillos y procede a probar bocado.

La cena continuó entre conversaciones cuyo objetivo era conocer más sobre su invitado, al que ya querían por haber sido el salvador de su querido Yuuri. Por fin pudo Otabek hacer relucir sus virtudes por las que era apreciado en su circulo de conocidos. No tuvo que poner mayor empeño en agradar a aquellas personas que ya estaban predispuestas a su favor. Hasta el asunto de volver a casa quedó saldado, al ofrecer Mari a ir a dejarlo.

-No se vaya antes de se lleve esto -lo detuvo Yuuri, arrancando una hoja de su croquera y pasándosela. -Fui muy grosero con la nota que le escribí, espero que esto pueda resarcir mi pésima conducta con usted.

Como respuesta, el hombre abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

* * *

 **Chris.**

Si alguien mereciera el premio de "amigo del año", ese tendría que ser yo, a no dudar. Soy bueno escuchando los problemas de los demás, no juzgo y recibo con los brazos abiertos a quienes se dejen caer a mi depa a horas indecentes de la noche. No cuestioné el hecho de que Viktor pulsara mi timbre como si fuera la tecla F5, más tarde no lo acosé con preguntas acerca del fin de su matricidio, no lo obligué a que se confesara conmigo, es más, lo recibí con los brazos más que abiertos y ofreciéndole mi humilde hogar todo el tiempo que lo necesitara.

Mi plan era esperar con la paciencia de un santo que él solito se confesara a San Chris, patrono de la amistad y la hospitalidad a toda prueba. Mientras, amenizaría la espera formulando teorías a partir de la información con la que cuento, que es más que suficiente para este propósito.

Teoría 1: Yuuri la tiene chica. Mmm no me parece muy probable, porque de ser así hubieran terminado su relación hace años -por lo menos yo lo hubiera cortado a la primera cita - además Viktor no es un tipo que le de mayor importancia a esas cosas.

Teoría 2: Yuuri tiene una chica/o. Difícil, ese chico tiene la personalidad de una puerta. No es del tipo infiel, además ¡Por dios! tenía a Viktor a su lado, ¿Quien miraría a otro/a siendo la pareja de uno de los hombres más guapos -después de mi, obvio - que haya conocido?

Teoría 3 (y mi favorita): Murió la flor. Es normal que las relaciones de pareja se desgasten con el pasar de los años, somos animales de costumbres, establecemos rutinas para todo y el amor no es la excepción. Viktor es de esos tipos que necesitan mantener la llama del amor constantemente encendida, tener siempre nuevos motivos para conquistar y ser conquistado por su pareja. Sin eso, sus afectos se marchitan y acaba por aburrirse. Yuuri seguramente cayó en la trampa de la rutina y dió por sentado el amor de Viktor, o sea, después del matrimonio habrá considerado que no necesitaba hacer algo más para asegurarse el cariño de mi amigo.

Esta ultima hipótesis ha ganado terreno día a día. Ciertas cosas en la actitud de Viktor me lo confirman.

Hace poco partió con un proyecto altamente acariciado: la escritura de su primer libro de ficción. Así es mi viejo amigo, ahoga sus penas con trabajo teniendo a su completa disposición mi bodega de finos licores. Que idiota ¿no? . Bueno, el caso es que estuvo semanas hablándome de la trama, los personajes y me arrastró a muchos lugares para fotografiarlos como insumo para la ambientación de su historia. Ya cuando quiso arrastrarme a la biblioteca para documentarse sobre un tema vital para su libro, tuve que ponerme firme. ¡Hombre por dios, utiliza la wikipedia como cualquier mortal!

Lo que les detallé antes me da indicios que Viktor no tenía con quien charlar sobre un asunto tan caro a su corazón como su debut como escritor de ficción. Seguro que a Yuuri le importaba tres hectáreas de verga el asunto, preocupado por los suyos propios. Ser mangaka era desgastante, me contaba Viktor. En nuestras conversaciones utilizaba siempre ese argumento para justificar el poco tiempo de calidad que compartía con Yuuri como pareja, cuando ya le advertía que si seguían asi las cosas, su matrimonio se hundiría como el Titanic.

Otra cosa que me llamó la atención fue su historial del internet. Se lo espié cuando le pedí prestado su laptop, tenía curiosidad que tipo de porno utilizaba para acariciar su ganso, pero también para averiguar si en los últimos meses de su matrimonio había disminuido la actividad sexual entre ellos dos. Nada. El muy astuto seguro aprendió el truco de usar el modo incógnito. Lo que hallé en abundancia era el nombre de su ex esposo, no había día que no googleara "Yuuri Katsuki" en los portales de noticias. No había mucha información más que un antiguo comunicado que informaba que su manga entraba en un hiatus indefinido por motivos de salud. El paso natural fue indagar en las paginas de los fanáticos. Viktor no seguía a ninguna de esas páginas, pero las visitaba a diario como una fuente más rica de información sobre lo que le interesaba. Estos fans estaban mejor documentados que nadie.

La ultima vez que chequeó una de esas fanpages fue hace tres días. Como me felicité a mi mismo por pedirle prestado su laptop en este momento, porque las últimas noticias que reportaban estos fanaticos con alma de FBI eran muy inquietantes.

Yuuri Katuski internado en el hospital por ahogamiento en una playa. Un accidente le pasa a cualquiera, lo concedo, pero lo que estas personas discutían era la teoría que aquello fue un intento fallido de suicidio. Habían testigos que afirmaban que el hombre fue deliberadamente a sumergirse al mar, en una playa no apta para el baño y que su muerte era segura de no ser por la oportuna intervención de un tercero, que bajo su propio riesgo, lo rescató. Ya no quise seguir leyendo más. Si Viktor llega a enterarse de esto, es capaz de ir corriendo a su lado, lo que sería contraproducente. Suerte que se encontraba en el campo sacando fotografías para su libro, desconectado del internet para una mejor experiencia, según me dijo.

A pesar mío seguí leyendo, puesto que mi nombre y el de Viktor salió al baile en ese foro de los seguidores de Katsuki. Uno de los que apoyaban la tesis del suicidio, argumentó su punto aludiendo al divorcio del mangaka y como eso lo afectó hondamente, destacando la coincidencia de los tiempos en que se separó de su esposo y el hiatus. El tipejo era muy perspicaz. Una chica apoyó su punto, aportando con la suposición de que la razón que lo impulsó a cometer suicidio fue porque su ex marido habría encontrado nueva pareja. Adjuntó link. ¡Merde!

¿Cómo fue que pasó que nuestras fotos de las pasadas vacaciones se convirtieron en el rumor de que Viktor y yo estamos saliendo?. Lo animé a que fuéramos a ese lugar para desestresarnos del trabajo, a convocar a la musa que tan esquiva se portaba con mi amigo. El pobre estaba sufriendo el temido bloqueo del escritor y estaba portándose más insoportable de lo usual.

Cierro el laptop. Viktor no debe enterarse jamás.

* * *

Otabek esperaba con enorme fastidio que su amiga cesara de reírse. No debió mostrarle el dibujo que le dedicó Katsuki sensei, pero su emoción pudo más. ¿Y que obtuvo? Una Mila Babicheva que se carcajeó hasta que se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser.

-¿Terminaste? -preguntó Otabek un poco molesto. Al parecer esta jornada se transformó en el día de "reírse de Otabek Altin hasta que te salten las lágrimas".

-¡Uf, si! Es que no puedo con esto, Beka. Que bien retrató tu querido Katsuki sensei tu desgracia, compensa el que no lo haya visto con mis propios ojos. ¡Que talento, ja, ja, ja! Ahora comprendo porque lo admiras tanto, tiene un humor muy especial. Me agrada.

-Ja, ja, ja, mira como ruedo de risa -espetó Beka.

\- Esta obra de arte merece que se divulgue, es un crimen de lesa humanidad privarla al mundo. Presta para acá, que vamos a subirla a Instagram. -dijo Mila, extendiendo su mano para que Otabek le pasara el dibujo.

-¿Estas loca Babicheva? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza en mi ausencia?

-¡No seas egoísta, Altin! ¿No sabes a cuanta gente puedes hacer feliz si lo publicas?

-¿Qué clase de desgraciado se alegraría porque a un sujeto le robaron los pedales de su bicicleta? - cuestionó Otabek.

\- Tu sensei, en primer lugar. Llegó hasta a dibujarlo, mira que desgraciado puede llegar a ser, ja, ja, ja.

\- Y hasta allí quedará la lista. Declaro el día de reírse de Beka finalizado. Se acabó Babicheva, esto llega hasta acá.

Suena un teléfono. Otabek miró extrañado hacia el origen del sonido. ¿Por qué su teléfono era el que estaba sonando?

-Lo sumergí en arroz, lo sequé y limpié. -explicó Mila.- Estoy aburrida de recibir tus llamadas a las 3 de la madrugada, de tipos ofreciéndote un trabajo de DJ.

Otabek fue a contestar.

- _¡Hey, Beka hijo de perra, como te atreves a clavarme el visto!_

 _-_ Leroy... acaba de resucitar mi teléfono. No me presiones, bastardo. -Salió hacia la terraza para continuar la conversación con su mejor amigo en privado, ya que este hablaba tan fuerte como si lo tuviera en altavoz.

Mila aprovechó esta distracción para extraer el dibujo, sacarle una foto y publicarla en sus redes sociales.

A los cinco minutos la imagen se hizo viral.

* * *

-¡Vaya Viktor, te creció la frente!

-¿Porque no preguntas si me corté el cabello, como lo haría cualquier persona considerada? - preguntó Viktor, ingresando al departamento con su equipaje de mano y la camara fotografica colgandole del cuello. Acarició a Makkachin, quien acudió a recibirlo con alegres movimientos de su cola, y se sentó para abrir con premura su notebook.

-Hombre, acabas de llegar. Deja de trabajar y descansa.

-Espera, que tengo que chequear algunas cosas...

-¿Cómo noticias de tu ex esposo, por ejemplo? -preguntó mordazmente el suizo.

Viktor volteó a ver a su amigo bruscamente.

-Muere de viejo y no de sapo, Chris. -le recriminó, mientras tecleaba.

"El que se va a morir no voy a ser yo, precisamente" pensó Chris.

-No te entiendo, Viktor. Y vaya que lo he intentado...

-Nadie te lo pidió -replicó el ruso sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Tranquilo, que solo lo hago por amor al arte y porque eres mi amigo. En calidad de tal, te diré que cuando uno se separa de alguien, es porque ya no quiere saber nada de esa persona y sin embargo, mírate, stalkeando a tu ex. No tiene ningún puto sentido.

-No espero ni me interesa que me entiendas, Chris. Que me haya separado no significa haya dejado de amar a Yuuri de la noche a la mañana, que no me importe lo que le suceda.

-Si tanto te importa ¿Que mierda haces aquí, Viktor? - al suizo le costaba comprender el razonamiento de su amigo.

-El matrimonio no se sostiene solo de amor y buenas intenciones. Lo aprendí de la manera más dura.

-¡Huevadas! Sinceremonos. ¿Que pasó? ¿Katsuki te golpeó, te violó, te engañó? ¿Por qué si lo amas te apartaste de su lado? -presionó Chris, harto de las expresiones enigmaticas de Viktor.

-¡Porque ya no soy necesario en su vida! ¿Contento? -gritó Viktor, desahogándose. -Yuuri puede vivir perfectamente sin mi, no le hago falta para nada... -añadió con amargura.

-Eso lo decidiste tú, no él -espetó Chris.

-Giacometti, si ya no quieres tenerme en tu casa, dímelo sin tanto rodeo.

-No se trata de eso, Nikiforov. Se trata de tu maldita manía de tomar decisiones unilaterales y mandarte a cambiar sin decir nada a nadie ante el menor problema, sin antes conversarlo y solucionarlo.

-¿Y tú que mierda sabes, Chris? No tienes ni puta idea de mis motivos para separarme -replicó hostil el ruso.

-Claro que no lo sé...

-Entonces no opines de lo que no sabes. Crees que tomé a la ligera la decisión de separarme de Yuuri, casi que como un capricho o una pataleta, pero estas completamente equivocado. Déjame terminar -interrumpió Viktor el intento del otro de tomar la palabra - Lo explicaré una vez para que no de lugar a suposiciones injustas de tu parte. Mi matrimonio estaba pudriéndose, Chris y sin remedio. Para Yuuri daba igual si yo desaparecía por horas o días, para él solo existía el trabajo y nada más. Ni se percataba que no estaba en casa. Apenas reaccionó cuando le revelé mi propósito de escribir mi primera novela, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me haya escuchado. Claro que para los asuntos de Yuuko y de Phichit él era todo oídos, para ellos si tenía tiempo... mientras que a mi, todo era excusas que yo me tragaba con la mejor de mi sonrisas, diciéndole que no importaba, que otro día sería... día que nunca fue. Ya era cosa común en los últimos meses de nuestra relación, no sabes con que impotencia veía que mi matrimonio se desmoronaba ante mis ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Cuando podía hacerlo? ¡Nunca había tiempo para Viktor!. Dime, Chris. ¿Estás razones te parecen un capricho mío?

-No digo que no tengas razones válidas, tampoco cuestiono tu divorcio, es tu vida de todas maneras, tu verás lo que haces con ella. Pero ¿te has detenido a pensar lo que opina él del asunto? ¿Estas seguro que Yuuri tenía la misma percepción que tú sobre el rumbo de la relación? Tú le atribuyes indiferencia, ¿Pero tienes idea, acaso, de lo que piensa Yuuri al respecto? Das por muerto tu matrimonio ¿Yuuri creía lo mismo? Lo que veo aquí es solo lo que tu crees y opinas sobre el tema ¿Y él?

-Chris, no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta cuando un matrimonio esta yendo cuesta abajo. Los signos eran evidentes hasta para el más obtuso. Meses sin tener una cita, besos cada día más escasos, casi nada de sexo... Preferí irme antes que esto fuera peor, que pudiera llegar a los golpes, que terminara odiándolo y guardándole rencor...Es difícil verlo ahora, pero a fin de cuentas la separación es lo mejor para ambos...

-Lo mejor para ti, querrás decir. Lo que es para Yuuri,él no encontró nada mejor que intentar suicidarse.

El estrépito producido por la caída del laptop al levantarse Viktor, rompió con el clima de hostilidad que se estaba generando entre los dos amigos a causa de la discusion que mantenían. En los ojos color cian del ruso se pintó el pánico.

-Dime que es mentira, ¡Yuuri no pudo haber cometido esa locura! -estaba aterrado, su voz sonaba angustiada

-Pudo ser un accidente. Lo certero es que Yuuri estuvo hospitalizado por ahogarse en una playa no apta para el baño y que permaneció muchos días en la clínica, internado. La noticia no trascendió sino hasta que lo vieron abandonando la clinica, muchos dicen que luce irreconocible...

-¡Tengo que llamarlo! ¡No, lo mejor que yo vaya para allá!

Chris lo detuvo de un brazo.

-¡Cálmate, hombre por dios! Veamos si hay novedades al respecto primero. Ya sabes como son de exagerados los periodistas, tú eres uno.

-¿Y en que mierda lo vamos a ver? ¡Mi computador está hecho trizas!

-Utilicemos mi teléfono, genio.

El suizo realizó sus averiguaciones en las redes sociales que Viktor frecuentaba para saber de Yuuri. Mas lo que halló en ellas tenía un cariz diferente a las últimas noticias que manejaba.

Los fans estaban vueltos locos. El asunto del posible intento de suicidio fue desplazado por una imagen que circulaba por toda la red.

-"La vejación de Mitzi" - leyó Viktor por encima del hombro de Chris.

Lo que miles de fanáticos compartían como locos de emoción era un dibujo del mangaka Katsuki Yuuri. La escena era un poco extraña: retrataba la aflicción de un hombre a quien fue sustraído los pedales de su bicicleta. El protagonista se mesaba los negros cabellos, dando cuenta del estado catatónico en que se encontraba, más allá se hallaba un cerdito con gafas que se reía de la situación.

Lo extraño era el título del dibujo. ¿Quien era Mitzi? ¿Cual fue la vejación sufrida? Muchas teorías se formulaban como pan caliente, variadas interpretaciones y extensos post analizando la imagen coparon las redes sociales, sin llegar a una solución compartida.

Eso si, todos estaban de acuerdo en dos cosas.

Uno: la ilustración era de la autoría de Katsuki. El cerdito con gafas era una marca de agua presente en la mayoría de sus trabajos.

Dos: se confirmaba el regreso de Yuuri al mundo del manga y por lo tanto, el fin del hiatus de su obra y del silencio absoluto que mantuvo por largos y extensos meses.

Por lo menos así lo consignaban los principales portales de noticias.

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo..._

 _La imagen viral tuvo inesperadas consecuencias para el futuro de Yuuri y Otabek._

 _Yuuri tapó el baño por arrojar tantas pastillas al inodoro._

 _Otabek recibe la llamada de esa persona que ha tratado de olvidar en vano._

 _Japonés y Kazajo van juntos a rescatar la botella de ron olvidada en la playa._

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviús (los que tienen cuenta, por interno, je)**

 **Haru:** ambos tienen sus propios dramas, lo que hace que tengan algo en común. Hasta mi me duele haberle hecho esto al Viktuuri, pero quería intentar narrar una historia más cloro. Arriésgate no más, porque esto tendrá un final feliz, tras un largo camino de sufrimiento eso sí, pero de que serán felices, lo serán. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero que no me demandes por intoxicación con cloro XD. Nos estamos leyendo :D

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	3. Hey, Yuuri

**¡Nuevo capitulo! No me he olvidado de esta historia, ni de las otras que tengo en esta plataforma. Espero que les guste, lamento mi tardanza en actualizar.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Yuuri**

 _Con los ojos agotados por el trasnoche anterior, se me ocurrió mirar el calendario para apartar la vista de otra cosa que no fuera el manuscrito del manga en el que estoy trabajando. Sonreí. Podía olvidar comer, bañarme, incluso dormir, pero jamás de los jamases olvidaría mi aniversario de matrimonio con el hombre más fascinante que tuve la suerte de conocer. Entre mis periodos de descanso, aproveche encargar un ramo de camelias, las flores favoritas de mi esposo, reservar una mesa en ese restoran que se que Viktor moría por visitar hace semanas y como sorpresa final, solicitar una suite del hotel más elegante de la ciudad para disfrutar una noche solo para nosotros, sin interrupciones._

 _Mi trabajo como mangaka es desgastante y consume mucho de mi tiempo personal. El manga está en su peak de popularidad, por lo tanto mi editor me ha presionado bastante para que avance con la trama. Así que estas últimas semanas he estado muy atareado dando los toques finales al capitulo que se publicará en un par de días. Si, hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para tenerlo listo antes de tiempo, para poder disfrutar de mi aniversario en paz. Y compensar a Viktor. Sobre todo eso. Tengo una enorme deuda con él, que ha soportado mi ausencia y el rudo régimen de mi trabajo._

 _Aunque esté atareadísimo, si me he dado cuenta que he tenido abandonado a mi esposo. Ya no hay tantos besos ni caricias como antes. Y he estado muy agotado para hacer el amor. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar largo y tendido, como solíamos hacer en los inicios de nuestra relación. Tenemos que ponernos al día, es imperioso hacerlo, no puedo soportar esa mirada de decepción resignada cuando me habla de sus proyectos y yo le respondo con monosílabos._

 _Hoy será diferente, me digo mientras voy caminando con el ramo en mis brazos. Pagaré todas las deudas de cariño atrasadas y exigiré a mi editor más tiempo para pasarlo con mi esposo, no sé, salir de vacaciones. No pienso mantener este ritmo de trabajo que me consume. No más._

 _Golpeo la puerta. Quiero que la abra para darle la primera parte de la sorpresa que le tengo preparada, ver sus hermosos ojos aguamarina brillar con ilusión y su boca formando un corazón, tan típico de él._

 _No oigo pasos apresurados hacia la puerta. ¿Me habrá escuchado? Tocó de nuevo la puerta. Seguro que está trabajando en su laptop con los audífonos puestos, no es primera vez que ocurre. De nuevo nada._

 _Es raro. Tampoco escucho a Makkachin rasguñar la puerta. ¿No hay nadie en casa?_

 _Decido entrar con mis llaves._

 _No hay nadie, efectivamente. ¿Habrán salido de paseo?_

 _Entro a la habitación._

 _No creo que necesite toda su ropa para pasear por el parque, ¿verdad?_

 _Recorro toda la casa con pasos apresurados, llamándolo, buscándolo._

 _¡Viktor! ¡Viktor!_

 _Hallo una nota encima de la mesa._

 _Así fue como inició mi desgracia._

* * *

Un grito desgarrador se oyó en la casa de los Katsuki, que sobresaltó a Hiroko y a Mari, quienes tomaban el desayuno. Acudieron al epicentro del ruido con la rapidez que la preocupación otorga. Se quedaron pasmadas en el umbral de la puerta. Papeles tirados por todas partes, los muebles patas arriba y un Yuuri fuera de sí, a lágrima viva arrancando hojas del cuaderno de bocetos que retomó recientemente, ese en donde plasmo en lápiz el robo de los pedales de Otabek Altin.

-¡DEJENME, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!

-Hermanito...

-¡QUÉ NO ME OYEN! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ, LA POCA PAZ QUE PUEDO ASPIRAR A TENER!

-¡Yuuri cálmate por favor! No tienes porque gritarnos así, solo queremos ayudarte - dijo Mari, mirandolo con tristeza.

-No pierdan el tiempo. Mirame Mari, ya no tengo remedio. Soy solo un despojo. ¿Hay algo que sea rescatable de mi persona?

-¡No digas eso hijo! Aun hay en ti la fuerza, la creatividad que siempre te han caracterizado.

-No mamá -replicó Yuuri con voz serena -ya ni eso esta quedando.

Apartandolas lentamente, pasó al lado de ellas, enfilando sus pasos hacia la puerta que daba a la calle.

-Hijito, ¿Dónde vas?

No obtuvo respuesta, mas que un portazo.

Madre e hija se miraron, preocupadas.

* * *

Echado en el sofá, con la corbata desanudada, Otabek le devolvía la llamada a su madre. Bueno, a la que llamaba madre desde que la verdadera dejó este mundo cuando este era solo un niño. Aruzhan Altin no consentía que la llamara de otro modo que no fuera mamá, aunque bien sabía que era solo la tía.

-Si, si. Por fin pude entrar a trabajar a una editorial ¡Hey, no tuve que matar a nadie! Estoy a prueba por este mes, ya sabes, quieren saber donde ubicarme definitivamente, están tanteando mis habilidades. Si, daré lo mejor de mi, como siempre. Ja, ja , ja , que graciosa, si como no, lo primero que haré con mi sueldo es comprar unos nuevos pedales. ¡Esa Babicheva! ¿Que no sea malo con ella? Subió la foto del dibujo sin mi permiso, mamá. Perdón, tengo que dejarte, están tocando la puerta. ¡Ya voy! ¿Olvidaste de nuevo tus llaves, Babicheva? ¿Mari?

La persona tras la puerta era Mari. Estaba afligida.

-Vaya, es una sorpresa, pero pasa, por favor. -dijo Otabek educadamente.

-Perdón, me tomé la libertad de ir hasta tu casa porque no respondías el teléfono. -dijo Mari, sin moverse del umbral.

-¿Pasó algo? Te noto preocupada.

\- Yuuri. Eres el único que puede ayudarlo. - dijo Mari, mirandolo con insistencia, viendo en el kazajo la solución para su problema.

-¿Estás segura? Me mando al infierno cuando se enteró que "subí" su dibujo a las redes sociales. Que por mi culpa, se ilusionaron sus fans con su regreso. Le dije que no fui yo, pero no quiso escucharme. No obstante, segun lo que me contó su señora madre, siguió dibujando... asi que no entiendo que esta pasando...

-Volvió a tener una crisis. Esa maldita pesadilla que lo atormenta.

-¿Qué pesadilla?

-El recuerdo del día en que el desgraciado de Nikiforov lo abandonó -djo Mari apretando los dientes con rabia. -volvió a soñar con eso, así que deduzco que Yuuri ha dejado de tomar las pastillas. Hoy amaneció enloquecido, fuera de sí, destrozó su habitación y se fue sin rumbo conocido.

-Pero crees saber donde pudo haber ido, o si no no estarías aquí.

-En la playa... en esa playa debe estar -dijo la joven temblandole la voz.

-Llévame de inmediato para allá- replicó Otabek, anudándose la corbata y tomando una chaqueta del perchero.

* * *

Ajeno e indiferente ante todo lo demás dejaba que el viento jugueteara con los largos mechones de su cabellera. En ese juego se percató cuan largo tenía su cabello, debía tenerlo casi hasta los hombros. Tanteando distraído la arena, encontró una bolsa de papel. Hurgó dentro de ella. Una botella de ron barato era lo que contenía. Como era gratis, no se lo pensó mucho para servirsela.

-Ni te atrevas a tomar una sola gota de esa botella, Katsuki.

-Altin, el chismoso. - replicó, sin mirarlo y dandole la espalda.

-Esa botella es mía.

-Así que tiene la costumbre de guardar sus refrescos en la arena. Que poco ecológico es usted.

-Créame que no tengo a la playa como mi refrigerador . Simplemente la dejé olvidada cuando usted decidió utilizar la playa como su piscina particular. -replicó acidamente.

-¡Golpe bajo, señor Altin! - dijo Yuuri volteándose bruscamente hacia el kazajo.

-Estábamos hablando de los usos incorrectos que le hemos dado a esta playa. No le veo el golpe bajo que me acusa haber dado - respondió inocentemente.

-No se haga, es obvio que está aludiendo a ese día... ese día en que nos conocimos.

-Ese día donde intentaste suicidarte. Digamos las cosas como son- dijo Otabek sin rodeos.

-¡No pretendía matarme! -replicó el japones colérico.

-¿Ah no? ¿Ingresar a un mar no apto para el baño no es suicidio? Si no es eso, entonces que carajo es.

-No pienso darle explicaciones.

-No me interesa que me las de, solo quiero mi botella de vuelta.

-Olvidelo. Estaba en el suelo, es propiedad de quien la encuentra, o sea mía, el que la encontró. ¿me explico? ¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Yuuri intrigado al ver unas silenciosas lagrimas que rodaban en las mejillas del kazajo.

-Esa botella es lo único que me queda de él. Se burlaba de mi preferencia por esa marca tan vulgar, me decía que lo que estaba bebiendo era colonia en vez de ron, ja, ja, ja. Aún así siempre me compraba una, porque sabía que me gustaba mucho ... -evocaba Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa triste, mirando las olas mecerse. Se secó el rostro con el dorso de su mano y continuó hablando:

-Con esta agua de colonia como medio, pretendia ahogar mi tristeza, despedirme de estos sentimientos prohibidos. A mi modo trataba de matarme tambien.

-Yo no quería matarme. Yo solo... quería rescatar mi anillo - dijo Yuuri, esta vez llorando - en un arranque de ira lo arrojé aquí, a estas aguas. Pero al darme cuenta que era lo unico material que me quedaba de él, la prueba de que alguna vez fue mío ... yo intenté... bueno ya sabes... quiza una parte de mi quería estar dónde el anillo...

-Perdoneme Yuuri, fui un impertinente - dijo Otabek suavizando su tono de voz.

\- Y yo un grosero, para variar. Tome,tenga su botella, de todos modos yo no bebo alcohol.

-¡Tramposo! ¡Lo hizo para fastidiarme, Katsuki!

-Reconozco que sí. Quería darle una lección por indiscreto. Pero decidí compadecerme de usted, después de todo sería cruel privarlo de su botella cuando no hace mucho sufrió la pérdida de sus pedales, ja ja ja.

-¡Oye! ¿hasta cuando me va a molestar con eso?

-¿Me lo pregunta usted, quien publicó el dibujo en las redes sociales? ¡Qué descaro el suyo, ah!

-¡Que no fui yo! Mi amiga, con la que vivo, consideró el dibujo lo bastante gracioso para compartirlo al mundo y sin mi consentimiento le sacó una foto y la subió a instagram, donde tiene miles de seguidores.

-No la culpo. No quiero pecar de soberbia, pero ha sido lejos lo mejor que he dibujado en meses.- colocandose serio, añadió - pero la travesura de su amiga me metió en problemas, Celestino, mi antiguo editor, creyó que era una señal de mi regreso del hiatus y los fans se ilusionaron mucho. No imagina la tremenda decepción que provoqué.

-Pero si puedo decirle las tremendas carcajadas que provocó su dibujo de mi desgracia. ¡Ahora soy un meme de internet!

-Debe sentirse orgulloso, es un gran logro.

-El punto no es ese. Lo que quiero decir es que aun tiene la capacidad de hacer feliz a la gente.

-Si, a hacer feliz a cualquiera menos a mi esposo. Mire lo que me ha costado esa capacidad, como la llama -replicó Yuuri amargamente.

-No deje morir su talento por su divorcio, por favor. Aun tiene la chispa, se lo digo yo que lo sufrí en carne propia, je.

-¡Entienda que no puedo volver a dibujar! - estalló el nipón.

-¡¿Y el dibujo que hizo de mi es una ilusión óptica, acaso?! No me salga con mamadas de que no puede dibujar, no las acepto. Usted ya dibujaba antes de conocerlo, ¿que le impide hacerlo ahora que él ya no está?

-¡La culpa, maldita sea, la culpa! ¡Me embebí tanto dibujando que lo descuidé y lo perdí! Mi propia carrera fue el sepulcro de mi matrimonio.

-¡No por eso va a tirar por la borda todo lo que ha logrado! No se castigue más, se lo pido. Se que le pican los dedos por dibujar. Dejar de hacerlo no traerá de vuelta a su esposo, él no se sentirá compensado por eso. Al contrario, si decide tomar el lápiz y hacer lo mejor que sabe hacer, ¡tiene todas las chances de recuperarlo!

-No entiendo su lógica, Altin. Mi divorcio se produjo a causa de mi trabajo, ¿cómo mi trabajo podrá recuperar mi matrimonio?

-No, su trabajo lo va a recuperar a usted, traerlo a la vida. Cuando ya esté recuperado, podrá reconquistar a su esposo. Aun tiene oportunidad, no está todo perdido. Para mi ya es tarde, perdí antes de empezar.

* * *

 **Otabek**

Si me hubieran dicho que contar mis desgracias iba a servir para algo, me reiría en su cara. Pero tenía que intentar de todo para que mi mangaka favorito volviera al ruedo. No soporto ver como la culpa y el deseo de dibujar batallan para sobreponerse la una con la otra. Él sufre y cree que su dolor no tiene cura. Y aquí entro yo para decirle que se equivoca, que su mal es reversible, que no todo está acabado. He podido atisbar en él una pequeña llama de vida y creatividad que pugna por salir y que el sufrimiento bloquea con terquedad. Aun hay alguien a quien rescatar. Y si debo exponer mis heridas para que se de cuenta que aun tiene algo porque luchar, lo haré. Necesita tener una prueba de que él no es el único que padece, que hay una persona que sufre tanto o más que él.

Entre sorbos del ron barato y el mar como único testigo, le confieso todo, la pasión que siento por el esposo de mi mejor amigo, mi amor que es correspondido pero prohibido y le narro el día en que lo perdí, el día que Yuri decidió quedarse con él a pesar de amarme a mi. Le cuento todo eso sin pausa, sin esperar respuesta ni simpatía por parte suya. Quiero que sepa que yo se lo que es sufrir por amor, que vea como trato de vivir con eso, vivir con la certeza de perder algo que nunca tuve.

Jamás me había sincerado de esta forma con alguien al que apenas conozco. Solo Mila está al tanto de todo y al único que podía confesarme no podía bajo ninguna cirscunstancia enterarse lo que pasó entre Yuri y yo.

¿Habrá servido de algo? No lo sé, pero me siento más liviano, liberado. Me retiro caminando por la orilla del mar para darle tiempo a que digiera todo lo que le he dicho. Por lo menos me alivia saber que no quiso atentar contra su vida.

Espero.

* * *

-¿Cuándo es tu próximo vuelo, Babicheva? - preguntó de repente Otabek. Ambos estaban sentados a la mesa disfrutando de comida tailandesa de un nuevo restoran que abrió sus servicios de delivery.

-¿Porqué? ¿Quieres ir a dejarme en el aeropuerto con tu bicicleta? -replicó burlona la pelirroja.

-Jajaja, que gracia me ha provocado. Dime como puedo usar una bicicleta sin pedales y con gusto soy tu chofer.

-Pasado mañana vuelo a Nueva York. Yuri me invitó para su casa.

-Ah. ¿piensas quedarte mucho?- preguntó Otabek, fingiendo desinterés.

-Solo un rato bobo, recuerda que yo piloteo el avión, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

-Mandale mis saludos a J.J, si lo ves.

-Hazlo tu, por algo metí tu teléfono en arroz, malagradecido.

-He estado muy ocupado. Pronto los de la editorial me dirán a que departamento me asignarán y eso me tiene nervioso.

-Parece que andan mejor las cosas con tu sensei - dijo Mila, cambiando de tema.

-Mari me ha contado que Yuuri está más estable y que las pesadillas han disminuido en frecuencia. No podía ser de otro modo, el otro día tapó el baño con las dichosas pastillas y lo descubrieron, o por lo menos eso me dijo mi jefe, el señor Chulanont, muy amigo suyo y de la familia. Ahora se toma religiosamente los medicamentos.

-Que bueno. Espero que logre salir adelante.

-Eventualmente lo hará. Tengo fe en él, aunque sea solo un despojo de persona. El dibujo que hizo sobre mi es la prueba de que hay algo de vida en él.

-Y además tu eres excelente animando a las personas. No con palabras, si no con tu propia vida. Tu mala estrella supera a cualquier desgracia a tal nivel que los que se sienten desgraciados se sentirán afortunados cuando miren como ha sido tu vida.

-Que reconfortante, Babicheva. Algo bueno tiene que tener el haber padecido tanto en este valle de lágrimas.

\- No por nada le contaste tu tragedia amorosa a Katsuki sensei. Esperas obtener un resultado ¿O me equivoco?

-Aciertas, Babicheva. Espero una reacción de su parte. Lo poco que he aprendido de él me ha demostrado que es un ser que no puede evitar responder a los retos, es apasionado y le gusta ganar. Él me ve bastante compuesto ante mi desgracia, que es peor que la suya y querrá demostrarse a si mismo y a mi que es capaz de levantarse también.

-A eso se le llama estrategia.

El sonido de un teléfono interrumpió la conversación.

-Aló ¿Con quién hablo? ¡Señor Chulanont! Que casualidad que llame a esta hora, justo cenaba comida tailandesa, ja, ja,ja. ¿Qué ya me asignaron el trabajo definitivo? ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Con cuál autor voy a trabajar?... ¡QUÉ!... Esto es una broma, pero si yo... si... si... entiendo... pero mi especialidad... ¿Que me pidió a mi en particular?... ok... comprendo... si, claro que acepto, si esas son las condiciones... ajá... aunque le advierto, esa no es mi área... ah bueno, si lo pone de esa manera... si... si...bueno... adios Señor Chulanont.

Mila siguió todo ese dialogo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, al ver el desfile de expresiones de su amigo. Aunque por fuera pareciera ser un tipo impasible, en la intimidad era una persona muy expresiva.

-Babicheva, Babicheva... - llamó Otabek con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión -Babicheva, me hicieron la gran Onodera - dijo, dejándose caer en la silla, exhausto.

-¿La gran qué? No entiendo ese argot, Beka.

-La gran Onodera. Trabajé con todas mis energías y postulé para el departamento de literatura ¡Y me enviaron al departamento de manga! Yo no sé nada en edición de mangas, solo soy un simple consumidor del género.

-¿Y se lo dijiste?

-Lo escuchaste Babicheva, le dije que no es mi área. Le dio lo mismo, parece no importarle, porque el autor con el que voy a trabajar solicitó, exigió que yo fuera su editor, no aceptaba a nadie más. Y si yo no aceptaba, desistiría de volver a trabajar.

-¿Quien es ese autor?

-Katsuki Yuuri.

* * *

Hace tiempo que en el hogar de los Katsuki no se respiraba un aire festivo. La muerte del patriarca hace años atrás y la depresión de Yuuri disipaban cualquier intento de demostrar alegría en las mujeres de la familia. Pensaban que sería un insulto para la memoria del padre y para el sufrimiento del hijo mostrarse muy contentas. Pero ya no más. La sorpresiva noticia de Yuuri de querer volver a trabajar fue la detonante de la explosión de felicidad contenida de Mari y Hiroko Katsuki y en menos de decir katsudon, tenían preparado un pequeño festín para agasajar a Phichit Chulanont y Yuuko Nichigori, amigos y editores en jefe en la editorial en la que Yuuri decidió volver al mundo del manga.

\- ¡Oh Yuuri, dime que te hizo volver! Sabes lo mucho que me alegra que hayas escogido nuestra editorial - dijo Yuuko, encargada del área de literatura.

-Me aburrí de estar deprimido, Yuuko. Me cansé de estar así, quiero volver a esos tiempos donde era feliz con solo un lápiz y un papel. Ya lo había olvidado ¿Lo puedes creer? Ya estaba olvidando lo que más amo hacer en el mundo.

\- Y ese señor Altin te lo recordó, por eso quieres que él sea tu editor. -intervino Phichit, encargado del área del manga.

-No, no es eso, Phichit. Quiero que trabaje conmigo porque él fue capaz de ver algo que nadie pudo, ni yo mismo. Con solo un dibujo que hice de él, pudo concluir que algo quedaba de ese Yuuri que ama dibujar y crear historias. En medio de todo este desastre en que me he convertido, Altin pudo percibir eso. Él cree en mí y es fan de mi trabajo. Tengo el presentimiento que juntos podemos lograr muchas cosas.

-No sonaba muy convencido cuando le notifiqué que trabajaría contigo. Me dice que no es su especialidad, que no sabe nada del género, etc, etc - arguyó Phichit y procedió a consumir un apetitoso onigiri.

-Otabek Altin es un ser resiliente. Es capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación aun cuando esté deshecho por dentro. Tiene una fuerza interior que yo quisiera para mí. Puedes decirle que no se preocupe, no trabajará solo. Recluté a Guang Hong para que sea su mentor, trabajaremos los tres por un tiempo. -afirmó Yuuri, convencido de sus palabras.

-Entonces ¿Estoy autorizado a anunciar en las redes sociales tu regreso y el fin del hiatus? - preguntó Phichit ilusionado. Sus ojos brillaban con la fuerza de la ilusión y la genuina alegría.

-Te olvidas de la foto, Phichit. Esta noticia te ha dejado trastornado - dijo Yuuko riendo.

-Se que Yuuri no le gusta mucho que le saquen fotos. Un comunicado bastará -respondió el tailandés, esperando una mirada aprobatoria del japonés.

-Bien me conoces Phichit. Pensaba acompañar el comunicado con un dibujo de mi autoría, para darle más veracidad.

-¡Gran idea! Me gusta. Vengan, tomémonos una selfie para conmemorar este momento. No te preocupes, no la publicaré -repuso Phichit al notar la mirada alterada de Yuuri ante la mención de la palabra "selfie".

¡Que radiante era la sonrisa de Hiroko al mirar tan linda escena entre Yuuri y sus amigos! Parada en el umbral de la puerta con un pastel en sus manos, se detuvo para saborear tan precioso momento. Mari por su parte, fue a comprar unas botellas de fino licor para celebrar.

* * *

Otabek Altin.

Otabek Altin.

Ese nombre estaba en boca de todos. Se habló por primera vez de él a causa del hilarante dibujo de la bicicleta sin pedales, siendo señalado como el protagonista de dicho evento. En dicha ocasión se lo asoció con el nombre de Katuski Yuuri a razón de que el mangaka era posiblemente el autor del famoso dibujo. Ahora nuevamente ambos estaban en la palestra, pero esa vez de manera explicita, ya que Altin fue oficialmente anunciado como editor de Katsuki Yuuri en su regreso.

Editor de Katsuki Yuuri. Era lo único que se sabía de él, descartando los memes. No tenía pagina de wikipedia, los editores del mundo del manga no lo conocían. ¿Como un editor novato logró tener a su cargo a uno de los mangakas más importantes de la industria? se preguntaba Viktor, quien apenas supo la noticia, no dudó en googlear el nombre de Otabek Altin.

-Así que ya sabes las buenas nuevas. -dijo Chris, que salía del baño tras tomar una ducha.

-No me da confianza ese tal Otabek. Creí que Yuuri volvería a trabajar con Celestino, no con un desconocido.

-¿Ya lo mandaste a investigar? -preguntó Chris mientras se vestía.

-Pregunté a algunos conocidos que trabajan en el medio y no les suena para nada ese nombre.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Phichit Chulanont? Su editorial fue el que lo contrató, seguro ellos cuentan con más antecedentes.

\- Mala idea, Christophe. Él es muy amigo de Yuuri, de seguro que me detesta. No me diría nada.

-Preguntale a Leroy. Ese hombre conoce a todo el mundo, literal.

-¿Me vas hacer hablar con él? - se quejó el ruso - sabes que no lo trago ni con vaselina.

-Es eso o vivir en la ignorancia. Escoge.

-¡esta bien, lo llamaré! ¿y tú porque estás tan arreglado? -inquirió Viktor al ver como su amigo se acicalaba con mayor dedicación de lo usual.

-Tengo una cita, Nikiforov. Deberías imitarme y conseguir una para ti.

Viktor lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sabes perfectamente que no quiero, aun tengo a Yuuri clavado en mi corazón. Hay un ciclo que no se ha cerrado.

-Ya entendí, hombre. Me largo antes que se me haga demasiado tarde. No te olvides de llamar a J.J - dicho eso, salió del departamento.

Dando un profundo suspiro, Viktor presionó el nombre de su colega en su teléfono. Rogaba cruzando los dedos que sonara el buzón de voz, pero para su mala suerte, al tercer timbrazo, J.J Leroy contestó.

- _¡Viktor Nikiforov, que sorpresa! No esperaba que un connotado colega como tú me llamara. Si es para felicitarme por mi matrimonio, te diré que has llegado con meses de retraso, hace tiempo que estoy casado ya, ja, ja ,ja. Tranquilo, no me molesta, tu distracción es de todos conocido, legendaria._

-No estoy llamando por eso, pero felicidades. Mi jefe me ha pedido que ayude a un colega a recabar informacion sobre una persona para un reportaje. ¿Te suena el nombre Otabek Altin?

- _¡Mi buen Beka! ¡Claro que me suena, si es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida!_

 _"_ Ya me parecía a mí que ese tipo Altin no era de fiar" pensó Viktor al descubrir el lazo de amistad que lo unía a Leroy

- _¿Qué quieres saber de él? Te puedo contar un sinnúmero de anécdotas, que te mueres de risa._

-Quiero saber algo puntual, sobre su sorpresivo nuevo trabajo como editor de un importante autor.

- _mmm... no sabría decirte mucho sobre eso, la verdad es que a mi también me tomó por sorpresa, el muy ingrato no me contó nada, me enteré por la prensa. Lo que si te puedo decir es que Beka fue un estudiante muy destacado, se graduó con honores de la carrera pero no había tenido mucha suerte consiguiendo trabajo como editor así que se largó y ¡bingo! ya encontró lo que buscaba. Es un suertudo aunque él se obstine en sostener lo contrario._

 _-_ Así que es un editor novato a cargo de un gran autor.

- _Mila, una amiga en común que nos visitó hace un par de semanas, me contó que fue el deseo expreso del mangaka el trabajar con Beka. Me dijo así, literal "Katsuki Yuuri exigió que Beka fuera su editor como condición de su vuelta, que no aceptaba a nadie más y no pensaba trabajar si Beka rechazaba el puesto" Supongo que eso resuelve el misterio._

A Viktor se le apretó la garganta. ¿Por qué Yuuri necesitaba tanto a ese sujeto? ¿Por qué este era imprescindible para su regreso?

-Solo me surgen más preguntas. -respondió lacónicamente.

- _Si te parece bien te puedo facilitar el número de Beka para que se lo des a tu colega y así obtenga información de primera mano. Este hombre es de una sinceridad brutal, así que garantizo información verídica y de calidad. Pero si no tienes apuro, lo digo por tu colega, te lo puedo presentar en un cóctel que hará nuestra empresa con la editorial de ellos. Seguramente ya te llegó la invitación._

 _-_ Ah, si , si. Pero eso será dentro de unos meses. ¿No se apresuraron mucho con las invitaciones?

- _Para nada, todo se está haciendo con muchos meses de antelación porque va a ser un evento colosal, sin precedentes. Ahora con el regreso de Katsuki, esperamos contar con su presencia. Si lo aseguramos, el éxito del cóctel es seguro, es el hombre del momento. Si está él, obviamente estará Beka y alli te lo puedo presentar, si aun te interesa para ese entonces._

 _-_ Muchas gracias J.J, esperaré. A mi colega no le urge tanto la información por el momento. Adiós y de nuevo, gracias. Nos vemos en el cóctel.

Colgó sin mucha ceremonia. Se quedó mirando al vacío. Se llevó una mano al pecho, respiraba agitado.

"¿Será posible... que en unos meses más vuelva a ver a Yuuri... a mi Yuuri?

* * *

 _Próximo capitulo..._

 _Encuentros de antiguos amantes en un coctel, un matrimonio roto vuelve a verse las caras._

* * *

 **Algun comentario, queja, cloro, es bienvenida siempre con respeto.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo :D**


	4. Cóctel, un reencuentro - Parte 1

**¡ Actualización! Esta es la primera parte del reencuentro entre nuestros personajes.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Papeles por todos lados. Papeles en el suelo, papeles en la mesa. Papeles, papeles, papeles y más papeles. Pegados en la pared, en los ventanales, en el rostro de un adormilado Guang Hong. Mila Babicheva, con una bolsa de papel atiborrada de verduras, tuvo que entrar de nuevo a su departamento porque creyó haber equivocado y haber entrado por error a otro.

-¿Que le han hecho a mi departamento? ¿Porque se parece a una estación de policía? -preguntó impresionada la mujer, dejando la bolsa de papel encima de la mesa llena de papeles.

-Discúlpeme señorita por tomarnos su hogar sin su consentimiento, no teníamos otro lugar donde trabajar - respondió la suave voz de un hombre de rasgos orientales y cabello largo que entintaba concentrado una pagina.

-No hay problema guapo, desordename todo lo que quieras, papasito. -contestó Mila, muy coqueta guiñándole un ojo.

El hombre se sonrojó hasta la raiz del cabello por las palabras de la mujer.

-¿Y dónde está Beka? Le traje el encargo que me pidió.

El hombre apuntó hacia una montaña de papeles.

-No hay dios en este planeta que lo pueda despertar - comentó Huang Hong con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa - Hola, soy Guang - estiró una mano lánguida en dirección a la pelirroja.

-¿Pero que pasó aquí? -preguntó la mujer, caminando de puntillas para esquivar las hojas de papel. -¿por qué Beka esta en calidad de bulto?

-Con Otabek estuvimos toda la noche corrigiendo las viñetas, hasta que las aprobamos todas. Nos quedamos sin sitio en dónde Katsuki sensei pasara al limpio por ser dia domingo, entonces Otabek sugirió el departamento que queda cerca del lugar donde estabamos y henos aquí. -respondió Guang Hong.

-Uf, que intenso su trabajo.

-Asi son los dias previos antes de la entrega señorita. No se preocupe, para el siguiente mes trabajaremos con más calma. Estamos recien conociéndonos los tres como equipo, ya cuando esté afiatado, el trabajo resultará más sencillo. Tenemos la presión de tener el capitulo del gran regreso del sensei, por eso estamos tan histericos, je ,je ,je.

-Por mi no hay problema, Guang, mientras dejen todo como estaba. ¿Se les ofrece algo que comer? A tí te hago hasta el aseo, guapo -dijo Mila dirigiendose al sonrojado hombre de cabello largo.

-No... no se preocupe, gracias. -respondió nervioso.

Mila rió cantarinamente.

-Oye tranquilo no te haré nada... que no quieras, claro. Es que me fascinan los hombres de cabello largo, pienso que son muy sexies.

-Oh, que ...bien.

-ja, ja,ja. Ya , lo dejaré trabajar tranquilo. Iré a despertar a esta bestia. ¡Despierta Beka! -gritó Mila, moviendo el cuerpo del kazajo con la punta del pie con poca delicadeza.

No hubo reacción.

-Habrá que recurrir a los grandes medios -dijo Mila,arremangándose la camiseta.

-¿Qué... piensa hacerle? -preguntó el pelilargo temeroso.

-Miren y aprendan. Asi es como se despiertan a los osos. - a continuación, la mujer se ensalivó el dedo indice, apartó con la otra mano la montaña de papeles en donde estaba enterrado Otabek e introdujo el dedo ensalivado en la oreja del susodicho. El efecto fue instantáneo. El oso dormilón despertó ipso facto.

-¡Babicheva, que asco! -exclamó tratando de limpiar su oreja.

-Tú como te atreves, Otabek Altin, dejar a Steve Aoki trabajar solo. Despabila y ponte a trabajar.

"Steve Aoki" levantó una ceja ante el nuevo nombre que le dió la mujer pelirroja.

-¿De quien estas hablando Mila? Hace tiempo deje de ser DJ... - se incorporó y miró fijamente a hombre asiático de pelo largo - ¡ahhh, te refieres a Yuuri! ja, ja,a viendolo así, bien que puede pasar por un Steve Aoki sin barba y más joven.

-Más bien puede pasar por el sexy hermano menor de Steve Aoki - repuso Mila, tirandole un beso a Yuuri, más rojo que un tomate.

-Babicheva, no lo incomodes.

-Ay Beka, ya sabes como me ponen los tipos de pelo largo. Me encanta como se pone coloradito, ¡tan adorable!

-No fetichices a mi autor, Babicheva por dios. Seguro que ahora no querrá volver aquí.

-¡No, por favor Yuuri sensei, no nos dejes! No te molestaré más, te lo prometo. Les prepararé la comida, en eso puedo colaborarles. ¿Que se te antoja, Stev... digo...Yuuri?

-Cualquier cosa estará bien para mi - respondió sin despegar la vista de la hoja que entintaba.

-Ya que traje remolachas, haré un borsch.

Yuuri dejó de mover el lápiz de repente.

-¿No te gusta? -preguntó Mila, preocupada por la reacción del nipón.

* * *

 _-Amor, siempre te quejas que no lavo los platos, pero mira que estoy preparando. Un delicioso borsch, receta de mi madre, que está para chuparse los dedos - comentó Viktor moviendo teóricamente la cuchara de palo en la olla donde se cocinaba la sopa._

 _-Déjame probar, ¡muero de hambre!. Me comería la olla entera, contigo incluido._

 _-¡No! Aun no está lista - señaló Viktor, golpeandole la mano con el cucharon. Se interpuso entre Yuuri y la olla, desafiandolo a que traspasara la barrera que era su cuerpo envuelto en un mandil._

 _-Vamos, no seas malito, Vitya ¿si? -dijo Yuuri en tono meloso, rodeandole el cuello con sus brazos. Viktor mantuvo una actitud estoica._

 _-Ya dije que no. No creas que me convencerás poniendote en plan cariñoso conmigo. No soy tan fácil, ¿sabes? - replicó con tono firme, cruzandose de brazos._

 _-Si no me dejas probar la sopa, tendré que comerte. ¿Que tal si empiezo por acá? -Yuuri procedió a dar mordisquitos y besos en el blanco cuello del ruso, sabiendo de antemano que era uno de sus puntos débiles. Viktor jadeó._

 _-No... no... en el cuello... ah... no._

 _-¿Me darás un poco de sopa? -dijo susurrándole sensualmente en el_ _oído._

 _-mmhh... ah... no._

 _-¿Seguro? Bueno, quizás no estoy siendo muy persuasivo. -despacio le quitó el mandil y con parsimonia comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del ruso. Atacó su pecho desnudo a punta de besos y lamidas, cada vez más atrevidas. -¿Me darás sopa?_

 _-Lo que te voy a dar a va a ser otra cosa -le respondió Viktor, acorralandolo en la pared y besandolo con ferocidad._

* * *

\- Si, si me gusta. Es que hace tiempo que no como borsch, nunca aprendí a prepararlo correctamente -respondió Yuuri después de una tensa pausa.

Mila decidió intentar con otro platillo. No veía a Yuuri muy animado con el menú, a pesar de afirmar lo contrario.

-También puedo preparar unos pirozhkis riquísimos.

Esta vez Otabek pusó mala cara ante la mención de la palabra pirozhki. Mila de inmediato supo porqué y en su fuero interno se lamentó por su torpeza.

-Entoooonces eso tampoco. Me estoy quedando sin opciones, chicos. Pediré unas pizzas. - dijo Mila. Tomó su teléfono para ordenar.

-¡Un momento! - intervino Guang Hong - propongo que comamos unos tacos, un amigo me enseñó como prepararlos.

-¡Si, hagamos eso! Gracias Guang por tu actitud propositiva. ¿Están de acuerdo, par de regodiones?

Otabek y Yuuri cruzaron miradas. Asintieron.

-Si - respondieron al unísono.

-Entonces está hecho. Dejen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y ayudenme a cocinar. Desde ahora somos un equipo. ¡A la babicocina!

-Parece que ambos tenemos un pequeño problema con la comida rusa ¿No te parece? -comentó Otabek a Yuuri, cuando quedaron ambos rezagados.

-Y no es de indigestión. -repuso Yuuri.

* * *

Escuchar música con sus cascos antes de dormir era para Otabek una de las mejores terapias de relajación. En Spotify tenía una lista para invocar a Morfeo, deidad que se mostraba esquiva con él desde hace meses, concretamente desde el matrimonio de su mejor amigo. El mal dormir le estaba produciendo ojeras a tal punto que Mila comenzó a llamarlo oso panda. Cuando empezó a trabajar con Yuuri, aprovechaba las horas de insomnio para avanzar en las correcciones del capitulo del manga, o en busca de nuevas ideas para nuevos episodios. Ahora que el trabajo pesado estaba terminado, a Otabek no le quedó de otra que contemplar el techo, vigilando a ese mosquito que a la menor oportunidad lo picaría o zumbaría en su oreja para molestarlo. A mano tenía su chancla y esperaba tener una mejor posicion para atacar.

La vibración de su teléfono lo hizo despegar la mirada del techo para situarla en el aparato. Número desconocido.

-¿Diga? ¿Con quien hablo? -solo se escuchaba al otro lado de la linea el ruido de una respiración entrecortada.

Otabek se impacientó.

-Mire señor "Darth Vader", si me llama para ofrecerme algún servicio de telefonía, les digo de inmediato que no estoy interesado en comprar absolutamente nada. Ni internet ilimitado, ni más minutos en llamadas, nada ¿ok?¡ah! y un consejo: a la próxima llamen a una hora decente ¿Que se creen? ¿La BigHit?

- _Beka, soy Yuri._

¡PAF!

Soltó el teléfono como si se hubiera electrocutado con el. Este cayó al piso con estrépito y Otabek Altin lo miraba como se mira a un cadáver. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación. Oyó tocar la puerta.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Beka? -preguntó Mila preocupada tras la puerta.

-Nada, solo se me cayó el teléfono.

-¿Se cayó o lo botaste?

-¿Qué más da? En ambos casos la gravedad actúa igual.

Un nuevo sobresalto. El teléfono al que creía muerto, dio muestras de lo contrario anunciando una llamada. Otabek se quedó estático.

Sonaba y sonaba el teléfono sin que nadie lo atendiera.

-¿Qué no piensas contestar? Ya quiero ir a dormir -reclamaba la pelirroja.

-Si, si , contesto de inmediato. Puedes ir a acostarte.

-Gracias.

Con manos temblorosas levantó el teléfono y contestó.

- _¡Otabek Altin, maldito ingrato, como se te ocurre colgar!_

 _-_ Jean, eres tú. Perdón, no reconocí el número y creí que eran esas compañías telefónicas ofreciendo cosas. Son un fastidio.

- _¿Escuchaste, amor? Beka te confundió con una compañía telefónica, ja, ja, ja. Resulta Beka que le pedí a Yuri que te llamara para probar mi nueva adquisición y tambien para saber de tí. Casi ni nos llamas, nos tienes olvidados, snif, snif._

-No seas payaso, Jean Jacques. He estado muy atareado en el último tiempo.

- _Uy verdad que el señorito ahora es el editor del gran Katsuki Yuuri. Si no fuera por Mila que nos visitó, no nos hubieramos enterado._

 _-_ De veras, disculpenme, tambien fue una sorpresa para mi, y desde entonces no he parado. Ha sido todo muy intenso.

- _Ya, ¿Y qué más? Vamos, hombre, explayate más. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás siendo muy reservado, Otabek, y no solías serlo conmigo. Me estás tratando como un extraño desde mi boda, ¡Hombre, me casé pero no por eso me trasnformé en otra persona! De veras necesito una buena explicación para esa actitud esquiva tuya._

Otabek dejó que J.J desahogara todos los reproches acumulados, mientras se quebraba la cabeza en busca de una excusa para colgarle sin parecer grosero. Un envoltorio de caramelo le sugirió una idea. Comenzó a restregarlo entre sus dedos para fingir una interferencia.

-Jean, no puedo escucharte bien... estoy perdiendo la señal... se oye mal - dijo Otabek, restregando el envoltorio cerca del micrófono.

- _Beka, esa mentira es más vieja que el hilo negro..._

 _-_ ¿¡Qué!? - su engaño había sido descubierto en menos tiempo en que se tardó en inventarlo.

 _-Otabek Altin, esto es una video llamada. He estado hablando con tu oreja por lo menos durante 15 minutos. ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza? ja, ja,ja_

Miró la pantalla rota de su teléfono. Efectivamente, podía ver el rostro sonriente de su mejor amigo y a su lado, a Yuri, al que su corazón se negaba a olvidar.

-Tragame tierra y escupeme en China.

* * *

Phichit Chulanont estaba por las nubes. Una importante empresa editorial perteneciente a la familia Leroy estaba organizando un cóctel, un evento por todo lo alto en donde se darían cita los mejores autores del rubro, de los distintos generos y Yuuri, estaba considerado como invitado de honor. Su manga, Hanazeruni soba ni ite , había cautivado tanto a seguidores del género como a gente no tan familiarizada con el manga. Su regreso fue por todos celebrado y el primer capitulo despues del hiatus fue alabado por la critica. Muchos consideraron que su estilo de dibujo y su narración habían madurado, adquiriendo un aire más adulto, más complejo.

Con esas buenísimas novedades venía el editor en jefe para comunicárselas a Yuuri y tratar de robarle aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa a ese rostro eternamente serio. El japonés siempre fue de pocas expresiones faciales, podría pasar por alguien sumamente tranquilo y sereno en el exterior, aunque fuera un manojo de nervios vivientes en el interior. Tras su separación, Yuuri se tornó más callado y escasamente sonreía y bromeaba. El retorno a su trabajo lo obligó de cierta manera a ser más comunicativo, pero no abandonó esa aura de triste melancolía. El único quien podía sacarlo de esa actitud seria era su editor, Otabek Altin. El carácter frontal y desenfadado del kazajo provocaba en Yuuri el deseo de confrontarlo, de rebatir cada cosa que decía por el mero placer de discutir. El japonés en el fondo disfrutaba de discutir con Otabek, le causaba gracia ver como el hombre trataba a toda cosa tener la razón, inventándose argumentos sacados de una chistera. La verdad sea dicha, Otabek en sí le daba risa,con esa especie de buena y mala suerte combinadas o como él solía decir "la suerte de la pata de mono" de la que sufría y se beneficiaba a partes iguales.

Editor y autor estaban sentados en la sala de descanso de la editorial citados por Chulanont. El asunto de la invitación al cóctel era algo que merecía ser discutido, teniendo el conocimiento de la renuencia del nipón en asistir a esa clase de eventos. Phichit quería y necesitaba a Otabek como aliado para convencer a Yuuri a que asistiera más que nunca, que diera su palabra de honor. ¿Por qué requería tal nivel de compromiso? Simple. Yuuri se negaría en redondo cuando se enterara que Viktor, su ex esposo formaba parte de los invitados.

-No y no. No pienso ir ni por todo el katsudon del mundo.

-¡Pero si no te he dicho nada aun! - exclamó Phichit sorprendido de la clarividencia de su amigo.

-Quieres que vaya a ese cóctel ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Quien te contó lo del cóctel?

-¡Pues todo el mundo! Desde que entré no hacen más que preguntarme que si voy a ir. No lo entendí hasta que me mostraron quienes eran los invitados. Mi respuesta es no.

-Lo siento jefazo. El innombrable salió mencionado en la revista que compro por sus sudokus y sin querer Yuuri se enteró. Solo queria que me ayudara con algunos numeritos. -se disculpó el kazajo, sin despegar la vista del sudoku que estaba resolviendo.

-¡Pero Yuuri no puedes no ir! Ellos te esperan, eres su invitado estelar. Mucha gente irá exclusivamente porque vas tú. ¡No los puedes decepcionar! -rogó Phichit

-Es que Phichit, yo no puedo ... presentarme así como estoy ahora... frente a él... no...no no puedo -susurró un temeroso Yuuri.

-Opino que tienes que ir, Katsuki. No es justo que te prives de asistir a un evento de importancia mundial solo porque esté Nikiforov ahí. ¡Además van a ir cientos y cientos de personas! Quizás nunca te lo topes en el cóctel y si eso ocurriera, Nikiforov no te reconocería jamás con esa apariencia de Steve Aoki que te cargas, ja, ja,ja,ja. -opinó Otabek de buen humor. -Asegúrate de estar cerca de la mesa de mezclas si quieres pasar desapercibido... como Katsuki Yuuri.

-No ría tanto chistosito -san, que usted también tiene que ir, ¡despedaleado!

-¿Cómo dijo?

-¡Despedaleado! Dicese del sujeto privado de sus pedales. Que digo sujeto, mejor dicho "dicese del Otabek" porque usted es el único idiota en el mundo al que le roban los pedales- espetó Yuuri.

-Bueno, pero le informo que este idiota va a ir a ese dichoso coctel, porque no pienso desperdiciar una oportunidad de tener alcohol y comida gratis. Además yo no me amilano ni desisto de una invitación solo porque no me atrevo a estar en el mismo espacio que cierto personaje que empieza con N y termina en ikiforov. -replicó Otabek desafiante.

-¡Esa es la actitud Beka! Tu presencia es importante allí porque serás nuestro nexo con los organizadores, que para nuestra buena estrella son los Leroy y cierta persona me dijo que tú eres intimo amigo del hijo, Jean Jacques, hasta fuiste padrino de su boda. ¡Qué mejor! Así puedes presentarle a Yuuri. ¡Imagínense, podemos lograr que licencien el manga en más países! el esposo, Yuri Leroy está a cargo de esa área, además de ser uno de los gestores del evento, así que fijo que lo encontramos por ahí. ¿No les parece genial?

El buen humor del kazajo se esfumo con la perspectiva de tener que encontrarse con Yuri en ese cóctel.

-mmm, ahora que lo pienso, es complicado asistir. Está lejos y perderíamos tiempo valioso en trabajar en el siguiente capitulo - reculó Otabek.

-¿Qué pasó, Altin? ¿Vas a desperdiciar alcohol y comida gratis?

-Vamos muchachos,no pueden negarse, imposible - suplicó Phichit

-Iré si Katsuki va- condicionó Otabek.

-Pues no quiero ni pienso ir - afirmó Yuuri, sin dejar lugar a duda.

-Entonces no voy.

* * *

-Katsuki, recuerdame porque aceptamos ir - preguntó Otabek mientras hacían check in en el hotel.

-Porque somos unos imbéciles - soltó el japonés, hastiado. Los viajes le afectaban más de la cuenta, solo quería tirarse a la cama y dormir hasta entumecerse los musculos.

Subieron al ascensor.

-No permitiré que el señor Chulanont me saque fotos vergonzosas - decretó Otabek. El editor en jefe utilizó unas antiguas imágenes del mangaka en evidente estado de ebriedad para "convencerlo" a que fueran al dichoso cóctel si no querían que esas imagenes fueran publicadas en redes sociales. No tenían opción. Era ir o ser convertidos en el meme de moda.

-Viktor solía decirme... -rememoró Yuuri con nostalgia - ... que las editoriales me invitaban a sus cócteles y reuniones solo porque cuando bebo me transformo en el "alma de las fiestas". Asi que Altin, mantenme alejado de la mesa del champange, no permitas que una sola gota de alcohol toque mis labios. Quiero pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

-Ja, como si eso fuera a pasar.

-¡Pero que poco optimista, Altin! Déjame intentarlo por lo menos.

Llegaron al piso donde se encontraban sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Que harás si te encuentras con Nikiforov? -preguntó Otabek sin anestesia.

-No responderé a eso. Estoy reventado, apenas me sostienen los pies. - respondió Yuuri con brusquedad. Arrastró la maleta de mano hasta su habitacion y cerró de un portazo, sin despedirse del kazajo.

-Que genio se gasta este hombre.

Sin embargo, la pregunta que le hizo a Yuuri en cierta forma era la misma que se hacía a sí mismo. "¿Que haré si me encuentro con Yuri y J.J?" Las probabilidades de que se encontrara con ellos era más alta que la probabilidades de que Yuuri se encontrara con su ex esposo. El mangaka al pedirle que lo mantuviera alejado del alcohol le pedía implícitamente que lo mantuviera lejos de Viktor, cosa no difícil dado que el lazo que compartían estaba roto hace meses. En cambio él no tenía excusa para evadir al matrimonio Leroy, eran sus amigos y los anfitriones del evento.

"Estoy jodido" se dijo mientras se lanzaba como peso muerto a la mullida cama del hotel. Sin desvestirse ni cubrirse con una manta, se durmió con esa pregunta dando vueltas por su cabeza.

* * *

Un par de ojos de iris celestes rastreaban todo el salón en busca de alguien en especifico. El dueño de esos ojos se estaba impacientando, la búsqueda se tornaba infructuosa. Apenas escuchó el discurso dado por Alain Leroy por estar sus ojos buscando entre la multitud a un hombre asiático de negros cabellos y gafas de marco azul. No podía estar tranquilo hasta poder verlo y cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien. Desde que leyó en las noticias y en las fanpages la teoría del intento de suicido, Viktor no había podido estar en paz consigo mismo sabiéndose la causa de ese acto de desesperación.

-Vitya ya pareces la niña del exorcista de tanto que mueves la cabeza, ¿Qué estás buscando? - le preguntó su editor, Yakov Feltsman.

-Donde están los baños. Mi madre siempre me decía que al lugar al que fuera siempre buscara donde están los baños.

-Mas que buscar algo, pareces que estás buscando a alguien.

-Busco a J.J para saber cuanto debo alejarme para no estar en su rango de visión.

-¡Ah no, eso no lo voy a permitir! Estamos ad portas de publicar tu libro, es necesario congraciarnos con los Leroy para garantizar mayor distribución. - regañó Yakov.

-Por favor, Yakov ¿Sabes cuantos están aquí por lo mismo? ¡Muchos!

Yakov sacó una copa de espumante de una bandeja que sostenía un mozo y bebió un buen trago.

-Con mayor razón tenemos que relacionarnos de buena manera con ellos, para tener mayores posibilidades. Le agradas al joven Jean Jacques, ya tienes un punto a favor.

-Pero a mi no me agrada, punto en contra.

-¿Quieres publicar tu libro o no, Vitya? -preguntó Yakov con exasperación. Lidiar con Viktor le estaba quitando años de vida y cabellera, de por sí escasa.

-Es lo que más quiero Yakov y lo sabes.

-¡Entonces coopera! Mira allá está Jean Jacques Leroy y su esposo, anda y salúdalo. - ordenó el editor, empujando al de cabellos platino hacia donde se hallaba la pareja junto a un hombre con expresión incomoda.

-Están hablando con un tipo que ... ¿Está usando una chaqueta de cuero en un cóctel? Que alguien llame a Stacy y Clinton y se lo lleven urgente de aquí y derechito para el programa No te lo pongas. Dios, si es un editor esta dando una pésima imagen para su escritor y si es un autor ¡tanto peor!

-Seguramente es un extranjero o un novato. Deja de inventar excusas para no hablar con el joven Leroy. Te dije lo que tienes que hacer, ahora hazlo.

-Necesito un aliciente - tomó una de las copas que andaba circulando entre los invitados en una bandeja transportada por un mozo. -Ahora si, espero ahogar sus palabras en alcohol.

-¡Vitya!

* * *

Otabek y Yuuri se sentían rebeldes. Desafiaron a la etiqueta y fueron vestidos de la manera que más les acomodaba. Era su pequeña travesura o venganza (como prefieran) por ser obligados a asistir contra su propia voluntad. Otabek escogió ir vestido con su vieja confiable: una chaqueta de cuero de sus buenos tiempos como DJ. El resto de su vestimenta era lo que se estilaba para un cóctel nocturno: pantalón de tela negro y camisa. Yuuri por su parte fue aun más lejos con su travesura: escogió usar una vestimenta tradicional de su país natal: un kimono montsuki completamente negro que realzaba la palidez de su piel.

-¿Estás listo samurai para pasar las horas más insulsas de tu vida? -preguntó Otabek antes de entrar al gran salón.

-Siempre estoy listo. Ya estoy acostumbrado a asistir a estos eventos. ¿y tu corbata?

-No fastidies, Katsuki ¿Te pregunté yo donde dejaste tu katana? y ¿Dónde has visto que se use una corbata con una chaqueta de cuero?

-Uy si, tienes razón, ¡Que ridiculez es eso de usar corbata! Que alguien llame a Stacy y Clinton para que se lleven a todos los que cometieron la torpeza de ir con corbata. -ironizó Yuuri

\- Bien, mantén ese espiritu. Recuerda que tenemos dos misiones.

-Evitar a los Leroy y ... a Viktor. Y no beber alcohol -recitó Yuuri como si se tratara de una lección.

-Excelente. Estas listo para sobrevivir a este cóctel. Entremos.

Durante todo el evento el mangaka y su editor lograron llevar a cabo exitosamente su misión. Esquivaron a los Leroy y a Viktor como las bacterias a la penicilina, Yuuri no tocó ninguna copa gracias a que Otabek recibía todas las que le ofrecían. Actuaba como su escudo contra el alcohol.

-Oye Altin, estas tomando demasiado. En ese estado no podremos continuar con la misión y ni creas que cargaré con tu cuerpo borracho.

-Despreocúpate, tengo alta tolerancia al alcohol... ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

Sin mediar aviso, Yuuri se ocultó detrás de un sorprendido Otabek. Desde atrás, el kazajo podía sentir la respiración agitada del mangaka. Otabek sentía el estremecimiento de Yuuri a través de esas manos temblorosas que se aferraban con fuerza en las mangas de su chaqueta. La respuesta a su pregunta llegó a través de sus ojos: entre la multitud vislumbró a un hombre alto de cabello plateado enfundado en un traje gris de diseñador. Era imposible no mirarlo: llamaba la atención por donde pasara, la gente se volteaba a verlo, pero la mirada de él no se detenía en nadie. Parecía estar registrando el lugar con sus ojos.

-¿Y ese tipo que andará buscando? ¿Se le perdió la alfombra roja acaso? -preguntó Otabek en tono de chanza para distender el ambiente. -¡Ah, ya entiendo! Ese es tu ex, lo recordaba con el cabello más largo.

-¿Es qué lo conoces? -preguntó Yuuri sin moverse del amparo de la espalda de Otabek.

-Solo por fotos. Jamás en mi vida me he codeado con sujetos tan elegantes. Personas como él no se voltearían ni dos veces para dirigirme la palabra.

-No me siento bien, Altin -jadeó Yuuri. -Creí que podría... que podría mirarlo sin descomponerme de esta manera.

-Ve al baño y trata de calmarte Katsuki. No puedes seguir ocultándote detrás mío, no soy lo suficientemente alto para cubrirte.

Tambaleandose y con el rostro lívido, Yuuri se dirigió al baño para tratar de serenarse. Con dificultad llegó a los servicios higiénicos que para su suerte, estaban vacíos.

-Tendré que ocupar la poción de mamá - se dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo un pequeño frasco con un liquido color dorado. -Cinco gotas para apaciguar los nervios, diez gotas para relajar mente y cuerpo, quince gotas para dormir sin pesadillas.

La buena Hiroko, previendo que su hijo aun no estaba preparado psicológicamente para encontrarse eventualmente con su ex, le obsequió a Yuuri, antes de que partiera al evento, una pócima ancestral que podría ayudarle en ese dificil trance. Muchas veces la abnegada madre le ofreció el cordial cuando veía que su retoño rechazaba los medicamentos, que sufría por sus pesadillas diarias, que no cesaba de llorar. Yuuri la rechazó todas esas veces porque tenía miedo de olvidar, no quería olvidar a Viktor. Prefería sufrir recordándolo que vivir como si él nunca hubiera existido. Le aterraba esa última posibilidad.

Bebió diez gotas. Esperó sentado en un retrete a que hiciera efecto.

* * *

Otabek se sentía ligeramente mareado. Ya empezaba a sentir los efectos de muchas copas en su cuerpo. Estaba mortalmente aburrido, no conocía a nadie con que pasar el rato y despotricar contra esta clase de fiestecillas elegantes. Y a los únicos que conocía los evitaba como a la peste. No pensaba tampoco a estas alturas en comenzar a hacer amigos y socializar, no tenía buena opinión de nadie, los consideraba a todos unos estirados e hipócritas. Vio como una mujer saludaba afectuosamente a otra y en cuanto se alejaba, la criticaba sin compasión. Hombres que saludaban con enormes sonrisas de comercial que al voltearse la transformaban en una mueca de fastidio. No. Otabek no quería relacionarse con ese tipo de gente. Compuso un rostro de pétrea seriedad que no invitaba al dialogo y la mantuvo el mayor tiempo posible.

La demora de Yuuri lo perdió. Concentrado en poner una cara de antipático se descuidó de su principal misión y fue capturado por J.J. O quizá fue el alcohol que hizo bajar sus defensas y embotar sus sentidos, con los que se valía para evitar a su mejor amigo.

-¡Beka, al fin te encuentro, hombre! Llevo buscándote toda la noche ¿Cierto, amor? -preguntó J.J a un joven de cabellos rubios.

-Eh, si, si - respondió lacónicamente, sin mirar a Otabek, pero sintiendo como esos ojos oscuros que adoraba lo recorrían.

-No entiendo como no te vi antes ¡Solo tú eres capaz de ir con chaqueta de cuero a un evento como este! Siempre desafiando al sistema ¿no?. -charlaba alegremente J.J

-Ya sabes lo que opino de eventos como este, Jean.

-Claro que si, por eso me sorprende que hayas aceptado a ir.

-A mi no -opinó Yuri de repente- Beka es muy profesional y no sería capaz de dejar a su escritor asistir solo.

-¡Tienes razón amor! - dijo J.J y le deposito un beso en la boca - Para que veas Beka, Yuri te conoce mejor que yo y tiene mejor concepto de ti. Jamás dudo de tu asistencia.

-Es mi primer trabajo importante, no puedo fallar.

-Ese es nuestro Beka. A próposito ¿Dónde está el hombre del momento, tu mangaka? Tampoco lo he visto. ¿Es que se pusieron de acuerdo para esconderse? - preguntó J.J, buscando con la mirada algun rastro del japonés.

-¡No, como crees! -respondió Otabek rascándose la nariz. Ese gesto simple hirió a Yuri. Supo al instante que el hombre estaba mintiendo y estaba deliberadamente evitándolos.

-Entonces buscalo. Mi Yuri muere por conocerlo. No, espera. - dijo JJ, reteniendo el brazo del kazajo que pretendía aprovechar esa oportunidad dada por su amigo para volver a esconderse de él. -Mejor llámalo, o envíale un mensaje. No quiero que te me vuelvas a perder. - La boca de Otabek parecía modular un "¡demonios!" que nunca llego a decir pero que sin embargo Yuri supo leer en esos labios que otrora besaba con pasión. Sintió una puntada dolorosa en el pecho.

-Si, si, le enviaré un mensaje - el kazajo sacó su teléfono y se puso a escribir a Yuuri "Game over. Me atraparon. Se bueno y ven a rescatarme con cualquier excusa". No terminaba de redactar el mensaje cuando escuchó una voz que saludaba al grupo que conformaba con los Leroy.

-¡Pero si es Viktor Nikiforov! ¡qué gusto tenerte aquí con nosotros!

Otabek se quedó estático. Dejó de escribir. Reconoció al hombre. "¡mierda, el ex de Yuuri!" Recuperó de golpe sus movimientos y comenzó a tipear como loco el siguiente mensaje: ¡SAMURAI AOKI! ¡ABORTA MISION! ¡ABORTA MISIÓN!

\- El placer es todo mío - respondió Viktor diplomáticamente.

Otabek soltó una breve risa despectiva, demostrando que no le creía.

-¿perdón? - preguntó Viktor, quien captó el trasfondo de esa risilla. Otabek carraspeó en respuesta.

J.J ajeno ante ese intercambio poco amistoso (a diferencia de Yuri que captó la tensión entre los dos hombres) se dispuso a presentarlos:

-Mira, este es Otabek por el que tanto me preguntabas - el kazajo alzó una ceja ante la mención de eso último - Te dije que te lo presentaría ¿Te acuerdas? Beka, este es Viktor Nikiforov, colega y futuro escritor. Viktor, este es Otabek Altin, mi mejor amigo y padrino de bodas. Ahora ejerce como editor de Katsuki sensei, tuvieron un brillante regreso.

-Un gusto, señor Altin - dijo Viktor, tendiéndole una mano. Otabek la estrechó.

\- "El placer es todo mío" - respondió Otabek con una sonrisa falsa, citando las mismas palabras del ruso e imitando a la perfección ese tono de diplomático que tanto detestaba. Viktor lo miró molesto.

\- ¿Y le avisaste a Katsuki - sensei? - preguntó J.J

-Hace rato. Se está demorando mucho. Será mejor que lo vaya a buscar. - "¡Bien! Mi oportunidad para escapar" pensó triunfante el kazajo.

Poco le duró la euforia por retirarse de manera decente y educada. No dió ni dos pasos cuando se vio abordado de forma brusca por el mismo Yuuri.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡¿ Cómo que "Samurai Aoki"?! ¿Qué es esa forma de referirte a mi? ¡ Responde, Torero Altin!

Otabek hacía gestos desesperados para que se callara. Evidentemente Yuuri no lo entendió, porque porfiadamente continuó con sus reclamos. Otabek detectó olor a alcohol que se desprendía del hálito del mangaka.

\- ¡¿Y a qué demonios te referías con abort- ... Oh-Oh.

Toda palabra murió en los labios de Yuuri al notar la presencia y la mirada atónita de las personas que acompañaban a su editor. De haber podido, se hubiera sonrojado, pero en su estado anímico actual, solo se puso más lívido. Otabek lo miraba con un "te lo advertí" escrito en sus ojos.

J.J, acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de persona, se recuperó rápidamente de la impresión y dijo:

-¡Así que este es el famoso Yuuri Katsuki! ¡Vaya que te tiene disciplinado, amigo mío!

\- ¡Oh si! ja, ja ,ja -rió afectadamente el kazajo - Para que veas ¡Es un tirano! No tienes ni idea cuanto me hace trabajar, poco me falta para llamarlo Katschuky ¡OUCH! ¡Eso dolió! - exclamó Otabek sobándose el estomago donde recibió un certero codazo de "Katschucky". Volvieron a mirar a Yuuri sorprendidos por ese comportamiento.

-Disciplina.- respondió simplemente.

-¡Qué personaje, qué personaje! ¡Eso se llama tener carácter! -se deleitaba J.J -Veo que además te gusta imponer tu estilo, desafiar el sistema, como diría el buen Beka -comentó el canadiense al notar el kimono que Yuuri traía puesto.

-Como dicen por ahí, en gustos se rompen géneros.

-Oh sí, ¡Y literal! mira cómo se te rompió la manga del kimono. -señaló Otabek - Eso te pasó por darme de codazos. Es el karma, Katsuki, el karma.

-No me importaría romper la otra manga de la misma manera, digo, para mantener la simetría ¿sabes? -amenazó Yuuri, haciendo amago de un nuevo codazo con el otro brazo.

-Mejor callado. -concluyó el kazajo.

-Eso. Calladito más bonito - sentenció Yuuri, dándole palmaditas en las mejillas como si se tratara de un niño bueno.

\- ¡Ja, ja,ja, a eso se le llama disciplina!. Me presento, soy Jean Jacques Leroy, el anfitrión.

\- Ah, el mejor amigo de esta bestia que tengo como editor. Katsuki Yuuri, para servirle -respondió estrechándole la mano.

-Yuri Leroy. Es un honor para mi conocerlo, soy un fanático de su obra.

-¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que leer? -murmuró Yuuri.

-¿Perdón, que dijo?

\- ¡Que coincidencia! Tenemos el mismo nombre. Muchas gracias por leerme, es un gratificante para mi que un personaje tan importante como usted disfrute de mis dibujos.

-Es todo un placer. Espero ansioso mes a mes la actualización. - dijo Yuri con emoción contenida.

-Doy fe de ello. Cada inicio de mes se pone histérico porque se acerca la publicación de un nuevo capitulo -contó J.J - si viera nuestra repisa, hay una parte llena de los volúmenes de su manga, Katsuki sensei.

-Gracias, su dinero paga mis cuentas.

Silencio incomodo.

Yuri intentó retomar la charla.

-Luce muy distinto a las fotos. Me ha costado reconocerlo a primera vista.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Es verdad! En las últimas imágenes usted estaba con el cabello corto y usaba gafas. Si me permite decirlo, ahora se ve más atractivo, tiene un aire a ... a...

-Steve Aoki. -dijo Otabek. Yuuri lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mire quien lo dice, Chayanne de cuarta.

-Yo lo digo, a riesgo de parecer feo por hablar, SAMURAI AOKI.

-Esta buscando que le de codazos, TORERO.

-Katschucky.

-Despedaleado.

-Jesús ojos de alcancía.

Los demás, dicese de los Leroy y Viktor (que no ha pronunciado una palabra), miraban este particular intercambio de palabras como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. El enfrentamiento era digno de una batalla de rap.

\- Si, soy un Jesús, pero en vez de multiplicar los panes, multiplico los CODAZOS.

-Pero yo soy ateo, ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JAQUE MATE! No puedes golpearme si no existes, ponte verga. -dijo Otabek, tocando su cabeza con el dedo indice.

-No existo, al igual que ¡LOS PEDALES DE TU BICICLETA! JA, JA Y ¡JÁ!

-¡GOLPE BAJO , KATSUKI!

-¡CÓMO TU ESTATURA! ¡BANG! ¡DESTRUIDO EN SEGUNDOS!

\- Chicos, creo que deberían calmarse un...

-¡SILENCIO!- gritaron al unísono. Se miraron con sorpresa por el grado de coordinación demostrado. Acto seguido estallaron en carcajadas.

Se detuvieron cuando oyeron un carraspeo. Provenía de Viktor.

-Hola Yuuri.

Le tendió la mano.

Yuuri miraba esa mano con terror, como si fuera la de un muerto. Comenzó a hiperventilar. De la carcajada no quedaba ni rastro, como si nunca se hubiera producido.

* * *

*Steve Aoki es un DJ estadounidense de origen japonés.

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo..._

 _Diálogos_ _entre ex esposos, enfrentamiento entre antiguos amantes._

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews del capitulo pasado:**

D.P.I.Y.O.N: Si, Viktor no hizo bien en abandonar a Yuuri de esa manera, pero también Yuuri tiene su parte de responsabilidad. Disfruto mucho escribiendo los dialogos entre Beka y Yuuri, me gusta que su relación sea de un tira y afloja porque ambos son testarudos y siempre quieren tener la razón. Pero en el fondo se aprecian y quieren lo mejor para el otro, no se si eso de para amor por el momento. Digamos que se llevan bien pero son tan orgullosos que lo demuestran peleando y molestandose. Nos estamos leyendo:D

HaruAngyK: ja, ja,ja. Es muy cierto, Yuuri contribuyó mucho para que lo dejaran, esa indiferencia mata hasta al mas duro. Es curioso porque uno tiende a culpabilizar más a Viktor porque fue el que lo dejó, pero sus motivos tuvo. Claro que Viktor hizo lo que creyó correcto. No consideró sano mantener una relación casi que unilateral, aunque tambien estoy de acuerdo que se tuvo que conversar las cosas primero, Viktor actuó muy precipitadamente. Ya sabremos cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Ste Beka, el es chistoso en medio de su desgracia, es parte de su carácter. No es de los que se deshidratan llorando. Gracias por comentar :D nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

 **A veces siento que escribo a un Yuuri y a un Otabek muy diferentes al canon. En el caso de Yuuri, el se comporta distinto debido a los sucesos tragicos de su vida que transformaron un poco su manera de ser, sobre todo cuando se relaciona con Otabek, porque este está constantemente desafiandolo, sacandolo de su zona de comodidad. En el caso de Otabek, en el animé poco se sabe de él. Lo muestran muy serio y poco dado a socializar con extraños. Pero yo me lo imagino como una persona muy graciosa cuando entra en confianza, de carácter fuerte, alguien que es capaz de reirse de su desgracia con humor negro.**

 **Y eso. Je.**

 **Comentarios, ya saben, siempre bienvenidos.**


	5. Cóctel, un reencuentro - Parte 2

**Nuevo capitulo. El anterior fue un preludio al encuentro de estas parejas, ahora veremos más interacción entre ellos.**

 **Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

 _¿Cuantas cosas se dirán en la guerra del amor?_

 _Las palabras son cuchillas cuando las manejan orgullos y pasiones._

Los prisioneros - Estrechez de corazón

* * *

 **Viktor**

Ya me había hecho la idea de que no vería a Yuuri en lo que durara el cóctel, que solo podría cerciorarme de su asistencia a través de las fotografías del evento y en las redes sociales de los fanáticos. Sé lo renuente que es Yuuri para asistir a eventos sociales, trataba de ir a los menos posibles. A mi me tocaba convencerlo para que fuera y él aceptaba siempre y cuando no me apartara de su lado, condición que me parecía excelente, dado que era una ocasión para dedicarnos tiempo como pareja. ¡Oh si! porque lo mejor de estos cócteles era lo que pasaba después: unas candentes sesiones de sexo en la suite del hotel de turno. Digo sesiones, Yuuri tenía una resistencia tal que aguantaba muchísimas rondas sin agotarse.

Yakov me aseguró que Yuuri estaría. La recepcionista me confirmó su arribo el día anterior. ¿Por qué no lo encuentro? Ahora tendré que saludar al pesado de J.J por ordenes de mi editor ¡Lo que hay que hacer para garantizar el éxito de un libro! Ya empiezo a comprender porque a Yuuri no le gustaba mucho estos eventos, son agotadores. Me acerco a saludar y J.J me presenta a su mejor amigo (tan antipático como él) que además es el editor de Yuuri. ¿Por que no estará con él? Celestino no lo perdería jamás de vista. Por la manera en que me saludó infiero que no le agrado mucho, hasta se dio el lujo de remedarme, es un impertinente ¿Creyó que no me daría cuenta? Lo hizo con intensión expresa de incomodarme. No puedo creer que un sujeto como ese esté a cargo de Yuuri. Aunque no se que pensar cuando veo a un hombre con traje tradicional japonés abordando de manera brusca al tal Altin. Al principio me alegré de saber que existía alguien que pudiera pararle los pies a ese tipo ¡Por fin! ¿Porque no existía alguien así para J.J? Yuri Plisetsky me ha decepcionado como ese alguien. Y de la alegría pasé al estupor en microsegundos ¡El hombre que regañaba a Altin era nada más y nada menos que Yuuri!

No podía creerlo. Ese no es el Yuuri que solía conocer. Estaba notablemente más delgado e incomparablemente más pálido, el kimono oscuro que usaba resaltaba ambas cosas, el contraste era muy fuerte. Su rostro expresaba cansancio bajo una fachada de indiferencia. El cabello fue lo que me despistó: nunca vi lucirlo tan largo, llegando las puntas hasta casi tocando sus hombros huesudos. Mentiría si no dijera que le sienta más que bien, le da un aura de misterio... y melancolía. La mayor sorpresa para mi fue su actitud. Yuuri nunca se había caracterizado por ser alguien confrontacional ni arrebatado por sus emociones, era más bien alguien tranquilo que si bien se enfadaba, esperaba serenarse para luego conversar con más calma sobre aquello que lo alteraba. Pero este Yuuri... la forma como se relaciona con Altin es muy distinta. Se insultan, se molestan mutuamente ¡y se ríen! Eso me inquieta. Yuuri no insultaba, no hacía bromas crueles ni golpeaba, siempre se callaba todo lo que le producía malestar pero ahora... todo lo contrario. ¿Dónde estaba ese Yuuri con el que me casé?

Me dí algo de valor y lo saludé.

* * *

No estrechó esa mano. No tenía valor para tanto pero tampoco era lo suficientemente maleducado para rechazar el saludo, así que optó por una leve inclinación al estilo de su gente. Más no podía hacer, sentía que el aire a su alrededor se espesaba y le estaba costando trabajo respirar. El remedio mágico de su madre no funcionó. Era un placebo, un frasco de miel rebajado con agua. Para calmarse tuvo que recurrir a su viejo método de beber alcohol. En esa faena estaba cuando recibió le extraño mensaje de su editor. Se enojó porque tal muestra de incoherencia demostraba que Altin ya se habría bebido hasta el agua del florero y con ello poniendo en riesgo su misión. Enfadado lo buscó para regañarlo y llevarselo antes que los atraparan. Muy tarde se percató que Otabek ya había sido "capturado" hace rato y en consecuencia él también al momento de ir a confrontarlo. Y para remate, ambos estaban dando un espectáculo frente a los amigos del kazajo y ante su ex esposo. El enojo se transfiguró en vergüenza.

-¿Ustedes siempre son así? -preguntó J.J notablemente divertido con la escena.

-A veces son peores. Sus peleas en la editorial son épicas.-respondió una voz. La de Guang Hong Ji, para ser más exactos. -Hola son Guang - se presentó el chino, saludando a cada uno.

-¿Que haces aqui Guang? Si ibas a venir, debiste ir junto a nosotros. -dijo Otabek.

-Phichit me envió a ultima hora para vigilar que ustedes dos se supieran comportar.

-¿Qué le diras Huang?

-No le diré nada, ahora me está pidiendo una selfie con ustedes para comprobar con sus ojos que todo esta bien.

A regañadientes se acercaron al chino y posaron. Otabek tuvo una brillante idea.

-¿Qué tal si nos sacas una foto de cuerpo completo para que vea nuestra vestimenta? Nuestros outfits están para MORIRSE. je, je, je. Jacky, se útil por una vez y sácanos la foto a los tres - pidió el kazajo pasandole el telefono de Guang a J.J.

-¿Puede después sacarme una foto con el señor Nikiforov? Si gusta claro. -pidió Guang, que admiraba a Viktor. El ruso asintió.

-¡Luego todos ustedes tienen que sacarse una foto con nosotros! - repusó J.J - Ahora digan ¡It´s J.J Style!

Pero esa mítica foto, destinada a provocarle un paro cardiaco a cierto tailandés, no tuvo lugar. Otabek, quien rodeó su brazo en el cuello del mangaka en señal de camadería, sintió como éste se desvanecía y poco poco iba tocando el suelo.

-¡Katsuki! -exclamó el kazajo muy asustado.

Lo único que pudo escuchar de él fue un resuello que parecía decir "aire".

-¡Hay que sacarlo y llevarlo a un lugar despejado! ¡Se está ahogando! - señaló Viktor. Como nadie parecía reaccionar, el propio ruso se hizo cargo de la situación cargando el cuerpo del japonés a su espalda y sacadolo fuera del salón.

-¡Altin! Ve a buscar rapidamente los medicamentos en su equipaje ¡Rápido!

Otabek aun lucía confundido, por lo que Guang lo acompañó a la habitación de Yuuri a buscar lo pedido por el ruso.

Yuri, quien no perdió la calma, guió a Viktor a una estancia privada , mientras J.J distraía a los pocos invitados que se habían percatado que algo grave había pasado. El joven ruso ayudó a Viktor a depositar a Yuuri en un diván y procedió a abrir el enorme ventanal para que entrara aire. En el acto entraron Otabek y Guang, resollando por haber ido corriendo en búsqueda del medicamento.

-Aqui... trajimos el inhalador... y el salbutamol - dijo Guang, pasandole dichos elementos a Viktor. Otabek parecía no reaccionar estaba bajo un estado de estupor que paralizaba sus sentidos. Había actuado de forma mécanica. Yuri se lo llevó del lugar. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando el kazajo.

-¡Guang, ve a buscar a J.J, Yuuri no está reaccionando! - pidió Viktor con urgencia. Había aplicado el inhalador sin conseguir que el mangaka recobrara la conciencia. Comenzó a examinar el cuerpo del japonés en busca de cualquier otra causa. "¡lLa faja!" Se apresuró en arrancarla con una violencia y premura que terminó por romperla. Una brusca inhalación de aire le indicó que Yuuri volvía a respirar.

Dio un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

En otra habitación, Yuri le ofrecía una copa de vino a un catatónico Otabek Altin. La rechazó con un gesto.

-Bebe. Te ayudará. -insistió Yuri. -Estás muy pálido, me preocupas.

-Ahora te preocupas por mi. -espetó Otabek.

-¡Siempre me preocupo por tí! ¡No seas necio y bebe la maldita copa de una puta vez! -dicho esto, casi que obligó al kazajo a que aceptara la copa.

-¡Bravo! ¡por fin apareció Yuri Plisetsky, el malhablado que solía conocer!. - celebró Otabek, bebiéndose de un sorbo el contenido de la copa - Esto si me gusta, ya no soporto ver tu fachada de niño bueno y esposo ejemplar, me producen náuseas.

-Se llama madurez, Beka. No puedo seguir comportándome como un necio toda mi vida.

-Entonces dime, señor madurez ¿Por qué mierda estás a solas en una habitación con tu ex amante? ¿A eso también se le llama madurar?

-¿podrías dejar el sarcasmo? Te saqué de alli porque en ese estado no podías ayudar a tu mangaka.

-¡¿Lo dejaste solo con Nikiforov?! ¡pero que tienes en la cabeza!

-¡Era el único que sabía que hacer! ¡era lo más sensato!

-¡Sensato mis pelotas! Iré a buscarlo y me lo llevaré de aquí, eso es lo que hay que hacer. -hizo un amago de retirarse, pero Yuri fue más rápido y se interpuso, bloqueando la puerta.

-No te irás a ninguna parte. No en ese estado.

-¿Piensas tenerme encerrado?

-Es la única manera para que podamos conversar. Me di cuenta que nos has estado evitando toda la noche.

-¿Y qué si es así, en qué te afecta, ah?

-Entiendo que ya no quieras relacionarte conmigo, que no quieras ni verme, pero no metas en esto a Jean. Él está muy preocupado porque ya no lo llamas con la frecuencia de antes, ya no le cuentas tus cosas, siempre das excusas para no juntarte con él... todo esto tras la ... tras la boda. Va a empezar a sospechar.

-¡Oh, ya entiendo! ¿Eso es todo lo que le preocupa, Señor Leroy? ¿Qué su esposo se entere que por mucho tiempo has estado follando con su mejor amigo a sus espaldas? Ya imagino que diría la prensa si se enterara... a los ojos de todos son un matrimonio ejemplar. Tu fachada de esposo devoto se iría al tacho de la basura, perderías tu vida de lujos y comodidades, tu espléndido empleo que tu suegro te dio... más pareces preocupado por ti mismo que por Jean.

-Beka, basta.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Perdiste todo tu derecho de llamarme así desde que decidiste casarte con él!

-¿Y que querías que yo hiciera, maldita sea? ¿Qué tirara años de relación a la basura, mis proyectos personales, en resumen arruinar mi vida, solo por ti? ¡Tendría que ser un estúpido!

Otabek sintió un dolor sordo en su corazón. El pragmatismo de Yuri le señalaba una cosa: que él nunca lo había amado de verdad.

-Tienes razón, solo un idiota enamorado haría eso. Solo un estúpido escogería el amor por sobre la estabilidad. -repuso el kazajo con voz apagada.

\- ¿ Y qué me podrías ofrecer tú? Solo un loco plan de huida y un corazón destrozado.

-¡Amor, carajo, amor! ¿Eso te parece poco acaso?

-El amor no paga las cuentas, Beka. No se puede vivir solo con eso.

-Ajá, entiendo. Yo, un pobre diablo muerto de hambre, con sueldo de DJ de antros de mala muerte que solo te follaba rico ¿Que te podría ofrecer? Nada comparable a un ilustre apellido, una envidiable posición social y riquezas. Si, elegiste bien. Vendiste tu culo al mejor postor, eso es. Preferiste abrirte de piernas al tipo con la billetera más gorda para asegurar tu futuro. No eres diferente a una puta, me das asco.

¡PAF! Un puñetazo en plena cara silenció al kazajo.

-¡No te atrevas a tratarme así, como si fuera la peor escoria! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de nada, Otabek Altin, lo difícil que ha sido todo esto para mí! -gritó Yuri, todo tembloroso y con lagrimas de ira y dolor arrasando su rostro. Se largó del lugar dando un portazo que estremeció los vidrios de las ventanas.

Otabek se cubría la nariz que sangraba profusamente a causa del golpe recibido.

Trataba inútilmente contener la sangre. Tuvo más éxito reprimiendo el llanto.

* * *

El médico que envió Jean Jacques Leroy, tras examinar a Yuuri, determinó que en lineas generales, este se encontraba bien. Había sufrido una leve baja de presión a causa de la falta de aire, o al revés, Yuuri no había entendido muy bien. Estaba demasiado consciente de la cercanía de Viktor y eso lo distraía. El galeno se retiró junto con Guang quien lo guiaria hacia una salida más discreta.

Se quedaron solos, con el silencio como única compañía. Era una situación incomoda. Él, con su kimono ajado, el rostro demacrado y paliducho y sus largos cabellos desperdigados en la almohada, despeinados, ingobernables. En cambio Viktor... elegante, atractivo, hermoso, muy hermoso, su rostro lozano y sus preciosos ojos brillantes y atentos, sin rastros de cansancio. A Yuuri le dolía la comparación. Viktor se veía tan compuesto, tranquilo, bello , mientras que él mismo lucía descompuesto, destrozado, muerto en vida. Sentía rabia, mucha rabia, envidia de comprobar con sus ojos que Viktor sobrellevaba muchisimo mejor que él la ruptura de su matrimonio.

Muchas emociones contradictorias se arremolinaban en su pecho. Siempre pensaba que le diría a su ex esposo si se llegaba a encontrar, como actuaría. Ahora que lo tenía enfrente, solo una pregunta pugnaba por salir: ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me abandonaste?

"¿Por qué te ves tan bien sin mi?"

El ruso se sobresaltó. Al parecer la ultima pregunta no la pensó, la dijo.

-¿Qué dices Yuuri?

-¿Por qué Viktor? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Estoy preocupado Yuuri. Pensé que era otro ataque el que te había dado.

-Bueno, ahora yo estoy bien. Gracias por la preocupación, ya puedes retirarte. Deben estar preguntando por ti.

-No, no estás bien - contradijo el ruso. - No es normal lo que te pasó.

-Solo fue presión baja y falta de aire por tener la faja del kimono muy apretada, nada del otro mundo.

-¿Es que no escuchaste al médico? Principio de anemia, desnutrición, eso te diagnosticó.

-Bueno, como sea, ese es problema mío, ya veré lo que hago con eso.

-Yuuri, por favor. No te lo estás tomando en serio. ¡Se trata de tu salud! ¡Con eso no se juega!

-No lo hago, te lo puedo asegurar. El doctor ese es un exagerado, seguro dijo eso para sacar más dinero... como si no tuviera suficiente -murmuró eso ultimo para si. Se incorporó para retirarse de la habitación. Ya no podía más con la incomodidad, no soportaba esa preocupación de Viktor por él, lo lastimaba, no la entendía.

Se tambaleó. Aun estaba un poco mareado. Viktor alcanzó a agarrarlo, evitando un nuevo impacto contra el piso.

-¿Ves que no estás bien?

-El doctor dijo que me encontraba bien. - dijo Yuuri entre dientes. El contacto con Viktor lo quemaba en las partes donde lo tenía sujeto

-Se refería a que ya estabas mejor con tu presión arterial y la respiración.

-Es suficiente para mi, asi que permiso, me retiro - anunció el japonés tratando de apartar las manos de Viktor que agarraban con firmeza sus brazos.

-No pienso dejar que te marches así, en ese estado Yuuri. No lo haré -se negó el ruso con la firmeza de los que tienen razón. Aumentó la presión de su agarre, lo fulminaba con la mirada, indignado ante la indiferencia del japonés con su propia salud.

Yuuri se sintió acorralado. Y cuando se sentía de esa manera tendía a reaccionar de dos maneras: llorando o con ira. En esta ocasión extraña, reaccionó de ambas maneras, mezcladas entre si.

-¿¡Y A TI QUE TE PASA!? -Con rabia visceral apartó con brusquedad las manos del ruso que lo aprisionaban como tenazas. -¿POR QUÉ DICES ESAS COSAS DE NO DEJAR MARCHARME? ¿Se.. te ha olvidado que me dejaste hace más de un año?

-Eso no quita que no me preocupe por ti, no he dejado de estarlo nunca, Yuuri.

-¿Por qué me haces eso, Viktor? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? ¿DÉ QUÉ ME VA A SERVIR TU PREOCUPACIÓN SI DE IGUAL MANERA TE VAS A IR? ¡NO QUIERO TUS MIJAGAS NI NADA QUE PROVENGA DE TI!

-Yuuri, por favor tienes que calmarte, eso no te hace bien - suplicó Viktor, conmocionado por la reacción violenta que estaba manifestando Yuuri.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!. ¿es que no entiendes como me hiere, como me lastima tu preocupación por mi? - dijo Yuuri con el rostro contraído y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que no habían cesado de caer durante el estallido emocional del nipón. -Ya no lo soporto, ya no lo soporto... - se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo para evitar que Viktor lo mirara con lástima. Con esfuerzo trataba de serenarse con los ejercicios de respiración que le habían enseñado en las terapias. Ya largó todo lo que sentía en ese momento, ahora tocaba retirarse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

La puerta fue bruscamente abierta, dando paso a un Otabek en un deplorable estado. Sus manos estaban manchadas con su propia sangre.

-¡Altin! -acudió Yuuri a su lado -¡Altin! ¿que te pasó?

Sus miradas se encontraron. Otabek estaba con el rostro desencajado. Abrazó a Yuuri, se aferró a él y le murmuró con dolorosa desesperación:

-Sácame de aquí, Katsuki, te lo suplico. Sácame de aquí, por favor.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y de la mejor manera que su salud le permitía, sacó a Otabek de la habitación y lo condujo a la suya propia. A la mitad del pasillo todo ese llanto acumulado estalló con la violencia de un tsunami. Como Yuuri lo tenía abrazado al momento de sacarlo del lugar, ambos cayeron de rodillas en el alfombrado suelo. El hermoso kimono estaba empapándose y manchándose con la sangre del kazajo, pero eso a Yuuri poco le importó. Su prioridad era confortar a Otabek aun cuando él mismo no estaba en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo. Lo abrazó aun más, siendo abrazado con mucha fuerza como respuesta. El kazajo parecía un dique roto, no dejaba de llorar y gritar de agonía en el pecho de Yuuri, al que se aferraba como una tabla a la deriva.

Yuuri también lloraba, silenciosamente. Le dolía porque reconocía esa clase de llanto.

El llanto que surge cuando te han partido el corazón de la manera más cruel. El llanto de cuando te enteras que a quien amabas con locura, no te amaba o había dejado de hacerlo.

Era el llanto, ese mismo llanto que apareció en la vida de Yuuri cuando Viktor Nikiforov lo abandonó en el día de su aniversario de matrimonio.

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo..._

 _Consecuencias de los funestos encuentros pasados. Katsuki y Altin toman una decisión respecto al rumbo que llevaban sus propias vidas._

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviús:**

D.P.I.Y.O.N : ese par si fue bien preparado para causar sensación. Su venganza por ir casi que amenazados por Phichit. Quería que Yuuri fuera vestido de esa manera, considero que el kimono le da elegancia y solemnidad muy acordes a su estado de animo. Otabek solo fue con la prenda que le daba más confianza para estar en esos eventos que lo hacen sentir fuera de lugar, su vieja confiable fue como una declaración de guerra a la etiqueta ja ja ja. Lo que hablaron con sus amantes, uf que complejo, puros reproches, el verso de la canción en el inicio describe muy bien el capitulo. Phichit apareció via mensjae y en forma de Guang xd. Gracias por leer :D nos estamos leyendo.

HaruAngyK: me gustan tus meganalisis, la verdad para mi es un gusto leer tu punto de vista de la historia, tienes opiniones muy certeras y has visto cosas que ni yo y eso que yo escribo esto jajaja.. Es cierto, Viktor aun ama a Yuuri y si lo dejó fue para no terminar odiándolo (ups, spoiler). Considero si, que la ser las relaciones de a dos, ambos tienen la responsabilidad en la ruptura, Yuuri un tantito más que Viktor, eso si, por confiado, por que es cierto, se dejo estar en su relación creyendo que un anillo podía mantener por si mismo un matrimonio, se dejó consumir por su trabajo, ignorando las necesidades de su pareja. Pero aun no esta todo perdido aunque lo sucedido en este capitulo sugiera lo contrario. No se aventaron cosas, pero la conversación (si se le puede llamar asi) fue muy violenta por parte de Yuuri. Aun no está preparado para reencontrarse con Viktor, el dolor y la ira aun lo dominan.

Yuri es una persona prágmatica, con las metas bien claras en su vida: matrimonio feliz y exito en el trabajo. Ama a Otabek pero necesita a Jean, no está dispuesto a transar su estabilidad por la incertidumbre de una vida junto a Beka. Es como el perro del hortelano: no come ni deja comer. Se debate entre la razón y el corazón y como vimos en el capitulo, triunfó lo primero. Pero como estaban las cosas, creo que Yuri dijo todo eso por estar alterado, así que no se sabe muy bien lo que en verdad quiere, este chico sigue siendo un caprichoso misterio. Este enfrentamiento le dará pie a Beka para tratar de olvidarlo y recuperar su dignidad. Este capitulo fue uno muy cloro para el buen Beka, pero necesario para su evolución.

No me imagino a Yuuri y a Otabek como pareja, de hecho nunca ha sido mi intención de llevar esta historia a esa dirección, ya hay muchas de ese estilo (?) Precisamente esa camaradería quería mostrar, la relación de ellos como amigos y compañeros de desdichas en una dinamica de humor. Ambos serán claves para superar sus problemas, a punta de peleas infantiles ajajja, ok no. Este capitulo es un punto de inflexión para darse cuenta que necesitan ayuda profesional, fue un golpe de realidad para ellos que creían sentirse superados respecto a sus penas pasadas. ¡Que bueno que te agrade este Otabek! Ya que me salio Occ, procuré hacerlo como un Occ muy simpático, aprovechando los vacios del animé. jaja me salio larga la respuesta. Gracias por leer y comentar :), ¡nos estamos leyendo! :D

* * *

 **Ya era hora del cloro. Uf, desastre por dónde se lo mire, pero un desastre necesario para el inicio de una rehabilitación y la superación de sus tragedias respectivas.**

 **Comentarios, ya saben dónde :)**


End file.
